De 71e Hongerspelen
by UruvielNaomi
Summary: This is a dutch story but I do have an English version of it, So check it out! It's about Rubie D4 who gets send to the 71st HG with Finnick Odair as her mentor. Hope you like it:D Please read and leave review:
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Ik word wakker met een onzeker gevoel en ik weet niet precies waarom. Ik kan me niet herinneren wat ik vannacht gedroomd heb, maar de laatste tijd heb ik steeds vaker rare dromen. Ze gaan over Zane, mijn vriendje. Wij zijn nu vijf maanden samen en gelukkig hebben we allebei heel weinig ervaring met het hele daten. Ik droom vaak over Zane en in het begin waren het niets dan leuke dromen. Elke keer als ik wakker werd was ik nog meer verliefd dan ik al was. Maar aan dat alles kwam een eind toen twee weken geleden de zegetoer van de 70e Hongerspelen begon. De winnares kwam uit ons district, district 4, Annie Cresta. Niet dat ze nou echt een winnares is waar we trots op kunnen zijn. Ze won puur en alleen omdat ze kon zwemmen en vanaf het moment dat ze thuis kwam en verhuisde naar de overwinnaarswijk, hebben we haar niet meer gezien. Op tv konden we duidelijk zien dat tijdens de spelen iets bij haar… knapte en ze is nooit meer hetzelfde geweest. Niet dat ik beste vriendinnen met haar was en alles wist, absoluut niet. Maar ze zat bij mij op school en ik kan me haar wel herinneren. Bij de afgelopen zegetoer werd ze continu begeleid door haar mentor en ook een winnaar van de spelen, Finnick Odair.

Mocht ik ooit gekozen worden, waar ik niet van uit ga, dan wil ik hem als mijn mentor. Heb ik tenminste nog iets plezierigs om naar te kijken voor ik een pijnlijke dood sterf.

Maar laat ik het zo zeggen, het was de meest deprimerende zegetoer ooit. Één, omdat Annie Cresta een triest voorbeeld van een winnaar is. Twee, omdat Zane me na afloop vertelde dat ze het thuis moeilijk hebben, waarom heb ik nou weer het vriendje met geld problemen, en zijn naam dus meerdere malen in beruchte glazen bol gaat en drie, Zane heeft zijn oudere zus verloren aan de 65e Hongerspelen dus hij is altijd chagrijnig tijdens evenementen die met de hongerspelen te maken hebben.

Wat me het meeste dwars zit is dat ondanks dat zijn familie al één kind heeft verloren, ze bereid zijn om er nog één te verliezen voor extra eten aankomend jaar. Mijn naam zit er maar één keer in, hij heeft er al vier jaar in gezeten en ik verwacht dat hij er de laatste twee jaar ook in blijft zitten. Maar Zane.. niet veel kinderen in ons district kiezen ervoor om hun naam vaker in bol te gooien.

Sinds de zegetoer is Zane's humeur omlaag gegaan en mijn angst groeit met de dag dat het straks zijn naam is die getrokken wordt. Ik draai me op mijn zij en trek de deken over mij heen. Bijna elke avond heb ik dezelfde droom, we wachten op het plein voor de boete, dan word er een meisje gekozen en dan Zane. Elke keer Zane. En er is niets wat ik eraan kan doen en elke keer reageer ik anders. De ene keer huil ik, ik huil zo hard. De andere keer verstijf ik en weet ik niet wat ik moet doen. Soms word ik schreeuwend wakker en het enige wat ik voel is angst. Misschien maak ik er wel een groter probleem van dan dat het werkelijk is. Het is Zane's laatste boete en straks wordt hij helemaal niet gekozen. Dan is al dit gedoe voor niks geweest. Normaal gesproken sta ik meteen op maar ik blijf nu nog even liggen. Vandaag moet ik met vader mee vissen. Ik kom misschien uit district 4 maar ik vind vissen het saaiste wat er is. Het eeuwige wachten en hopen op een goede vangst, ugh. Ik hoop dat er weinig vissen zijn, want dat betekend dat ik mag zwemmen en daar hou ik wel van. Als ik in het water ben voel ik me vrij. Dan denk ik niet aan alle verplichtingen thuis, aan de spelen, aan Zane. In het water ben ik gewoon mij, Rubie. Rubie Surion.

Al gauw wordt mijn rust verstoord door mijn vervelende broertje Kent. Hij ziet er uiterst schattig uit, maar ik weet wat er onder die laag van grote blauwe ogen en bruin krullend haar schuil gaat. Hij is tien jaar, maar gedraagt zich soms alsof hij nog zes is. Hij klimt bij me in bed, pakt een kussen en begint ermee op mijn hoofd te slaan terwijl hij schreeuwt: "Je moet gaan vissen!" Ik probeer hem van mij af te gooien, maar hij is klein en snel en ik krijg hem niet te pakken. Uiteindelijk stopt Kent met slaan en drukt het kussen op mijn hoofd. Ik zal hem krijgen, denk ik. Ik spartel een paar seconden en daarna lig ik ineens doodstil met mijn ogen dicht. Ik voel dat Kent het kussen van mijn hoofd afhaalt.

"Rubie?" vraagt hij met een trilling in zijn stem.

Mooi, wees maar bang kleine etter.

"Rubie?"

Ik geef geen reactie. Pas als ik een harde snik hoor en daarna "Sorry!" hoor, open ik mijn ogen en schreeuw heel hard: "BOE!" Kent schrikt zo erg dat hij van het bed valt. Ik kom niet meer bij, maar Kent vind het wat minder grappig. "Niet leuk Rubie!" schreeuwt hij. "Jawel, heel leuk!" roep ik terug. Hij is duidelijk beledigd, want vlak daarna voel ik een hard voorwerp tegen mijn hoofd. Kent heeft een boek naar mijn hoofd gegooid. Mijn lachen gaat binnen twee seconden over in gevloek en ik spring uit bed om Kent achterna te rennen. "Kom hier etter!" schreeuw ik.

Ik ren door onze lange gang en zie over de rand van de trap dat Kent al beneden is. Hij is een kleine snelle duivel, maar ik geef niet op. Als ik halverwege de trap ben merk ik dat ik te snel ga en voor ik het weet lig ik onder aan de trap. Ik hoor een dramatische gil en voor ik het weet zit mijn moeder naast me op de grond.

"Oh Rubie! Meisje toch! Wat doe jij nou?"

"Kent.." grom ik.

"Och maar Rubie, hij plaagt je alleen maar," zegt ze.

"Noem je dit plagen?" vraag ik en ik wijs naar de bult op mijn voorhoofd.

"Dat komt vast omdat je weer eens te snel van de trap af wilde." Kent is een engel in de ogen van mijn moeder.

"Nee dit komt door een uiterst goed gemikte gooi van Kent met een boek naar mijn hoofd," zeg ik boos terwijl ik opsta. Voordat mijn moeder weer een excuus kan bedenken over waarom Kent een boek naar mij gooide en het vast niet zo bedoelde loop ik naar mijn kamer. Ik kijk in de spiegel en zie dat ik een grote bult op mijn voorhoofd heb. Gelukkig ga ik vier dagen de zee op, niemand die dit ding hoeft te zien. Terwijl ik mijn haar doe probeer ik mijn haar zo te doen dat de bult minder zichtbaar is, maar er is niet genoeg make-up in het Capitool om dit te verbergen.

Als ik klaar ben en mijn tas heb gepakt loop ik naar beneden om snel te ontbijten.

"Je vader wacht in de haven op je," zegt mijn moeder.

"Weet ik," zeg ik geïrriteerd, "hij wacht altijd in de haven."

Ze bedoelt het vast goed, maar soms vraag ik me af of mijn moeder wel doorheeft dat ik zeventien ben en niet twaalf.

Voor ik het huis uitloop pak ik nog snel wat eten uit de kast en verstop het in mijn rugzak. No way dat ik vier dagen lang alleen maar vis ga eten. Ik kijk snel nog even rond en zie dat Kent aan het spelen is in de achtertuin, hij ziet er vredig uit, maar ik weet wel beter. Ik loop door de straat heen en zwaai hier en daar naar wat buren. Ik moet zeggen dat ik het redelijk getroffen heb, de ouders van mijn moeder waren succesvolle vishandelaars en daarom wonen wij in een goed gedeelte van district 4. Zane daarentegen woont aan de rand van het dord in een klein huisje en zorgt voor zijn jongere broertjes en zusjes als zijn vader aan het vissen is. Na de dood van zijn zus Hazel heeft zijn moeder zelfmoord gepleegd. Het verbaasd me soms dat Zane nog het vermogen heeft om vrolijk te zijn. Ik besluit nog even langs te gaan voor ik vier dagen verdwijn.

Ik kom aan bij het kleine houten huisje en het ziet eruit alsof het elk moment in elkaar kan vallen, maar zo ziet het er al jaren uit. Als ik binnen kom zie ik dat Zane zijn vader helpt voorbereiden op het vissen en ondertussen ontbijt probeert te regelen voor de tweeling Mex en Levi en zijn twee zusjes Blanche en Verena. Zodra ik binnenkom zie ik dat Zane een grote lach op zijn gezicht krijgt. Als ik op bezoek ben, gedragen zijn broertjes en zusjes zich ineens rustiger. Ik geef Zane snel een kus en help met het ontbijt. Ik zet Mexi en Levi aan tafel en geef ze elk een boterham met vis, natuurlijk, en voor Blanche en Verena havermoutpap. Zane's vader groet mij nog snel voor hij de deur uitgaat. "Dus, hoe is het hier?" vraag ik. Ik heb er meteen spijt van, want ze voelen zich allemaal aangesproken om de vraag te beantwoorden. "Ho ho ho!" roep ik terwijl ik mijn handen in de lucht gooi, "één voor één! Jij eerst." Ik wijs naar Levi. "Nou volgende week zijn wij jarig en we hebben gevraagd of we allebei een vishengel mogen hebben!" Natuurlijk, ze willen een vishengel. "Oh leuk," lieg ik. "En ik," roept Blanche, "ik ga morgen met Zane een jurk kopen." "Waarom dan?" vraag ik. "Voor de boete. Ik heb nog geen jurk en volgens papa moeten we er netjes uitzien." Dat is waar ook, Blanche is twaalf nu en dit wordt haar eerste boete. Ik probeer te lachen, omdat ik zie dat ze het heel spannend vind, ik hoop persoonlijk dat ze niet gekozen wordt. Een twaalfjarige maakt geen schijn van kans, zelfs niet als een beroepstribuut.

"Oké, ik moet nu helaas gaan. Vier dagen de zee op, joepie!" Ik gooi sarcastisch een blij vuistje in de lucht en iedereen begint te lachen. "Ik zie je volgende week," zegt Zane. "Uiteraard," zeg ik. Terwijl ik hem een kus geef hoor ik braakgeluidjes van de jongens en schattige Awhs van de meisjes. Ik zwaai nog even snel naar ze en ren dan snel naar de haven, want ik ben heel erg laat.

Terwijl ik ren wordt de geur van het zeewater steeds duidelijker en ik snuif het op. Heerlijk, zolang ik maar niet hoef te vissen. Als ik aankom in de haven zie ik dat alle boten al weg zijn behalve die van mijn vader. Als ik op de boot stap begint hij dan ook meteen een hele preek.

"Nu zijn alle goede plekken weg Rubie! Kan je dan niet ook optijd komen?" roept hij boos.

"We hebben het toch niet nodig pap," zeg ik snel.

"Niet nodig?" sist hij.

Ik zie dat zijn "boze-ader" klopt naast zijn oog en ik weet nu dat het geen tijd is voor grapjes. "Sorry," zeg ik snel en ga aan het werk. Niet de beste manier om vier dagen met iemand op zee te beginnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2.**

De vier dagen zitten er eindelijk op. Het was precies zoals ik het niet wilde. Veel vangst en dus weinig zwemmen voor mij. Gelukkig hadden we meteen die eerste dag al veel vis en dat maakte het feit dat ik te laat was goed. Terwijl we terug varen zit ik voor in de boot en ik zie district 4 in de verte al opdoemen. Het ziet er prachtig uit, vooral nu de zon net ondergaat. Het water heeft een rood oranje gloed en de haven ziet eruit als een magische plek. Op dit soort momenten besef ik me hoeveel slechter ik het had kunnen hebben. Het enige wat mensen van District 12 zien zijn de mijnen. Maar wij in district 4 zien zoveel meer, wij hebben een extra wereld. Ik heb misschien een hekel aan het beroep die wij hebben, maar ik hou ervan om te zwemmen tussen de vissen. Het koraal te bekijken en alle andere onderwater planten. Het mooiste moment was toen ik dolfijnen zag en daarmee had gezwommen. Op dat soort momenten denk ik niet aan vissen en de Hongerspelen. Het voelt als pure vrijheid.

"Ben je zenuwachtig?" vraagt vader. Hij legt zijn hand op mijn schouder en kijkt naar de haven.

"Nee, niet echt, ik word toch niet gekozen," zeg ik.

"Ik bedoel niet voor jou, voor Zane," zegt hij.

Ik verstijf. Wat moet ik hierop zeggen, natuurlijk ben ik zenuwachtig, maar wil ik dat hij dat weet? Nee, ik wil niet zwak over komen. Maar ook niet ongeinteresseerd.

"Het komt wel goed," zegt mijn vader. Hij geeft me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en loopt naar de stuurhut.

Ik blijf achter met mijn gedachtes. Ik heb er geprobeerd de afgelopen dagen niet aan te denken, maar elke keer als ik het het minst verwacht is die gedachte er weer. Zane die naar de spelen moet. Denk ik dat hij een kans maakt? Hij is groot, sterk en slim. Maar is hij groter, sterker en slimmer dan een beroeps? Die worden als geboren als deelnemers, winnaars soms zelfs. Het idee dat ik thuis zit te kijken en kan zien hoe Zane... ik wil er niet aan denken. Ik voel de tranen in mijn ogen prikken en veeg ze kwaad weg. Jeetje wat stel ik me toch aan, hij is nog niet eens gekozen. Zodra we in de haven zijn heb ik geen tijd meer om erover na te denken, het harde werk begint nu pas.

's Avonds lig ik vermoeid in mijn bed en alles doet pijn. Spieren waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ik ze had doen pijn en elke keer als ik me omdraai kreun ik. Dit wordt de slechtste nacht slaap ooit. Als ik bijna in slaap val hoor ik getik. Ik lig met mijn rug naar het raam en heb geen zin om me om te draaien. Bovendien is het vast een vogel. Ik probeer het getik te negeren maar het houdt niet op! Zo snel als ik kan draai ik me om, wat in werkelijkheid dus heel langzaam is, en zie helemaal niks. Begin ik te ijlen?

Ik sluit snel mijn ogen, het idee dat ik dingen hoor die er niet zijn is verontrustend en ik hoop dat het slaap tekort is. Ik hoor weer getik en besluit dat de enige manier om erachter te komen wat het is betekend dat ik de raam nauwlettend in de gaten moet houden. Ik staar intensief naar het raam en hoor weer een tik, maar ik zie niks. Met enige moeite ga ik rechtop zetten en kijk uit het raam en zie tot mijn verbazing Zane staan. Ik open snel het raam en fluister: "Wat doe jij hier?" Hij gebaart naar de deur en ik kan niet anders dan naar beneden gaan. Zo zachtjes als ik kan loop ik naar beneden en laat Zane binnen.

"Wat doe je hier?" vraag ik nog een keer.

"Ik kwam even hallo zeggen," zegt Zane.

"Om twee uur 's nachts?" Ik kijk hem vol ongeloof aan.

"Ja nou. Gewoon."

Zane ziet er ongemakkelijk uit.

"Ga even zitten en vertel me wat er echt aan de hand is," zeg ik. Ik moet gaan zitten anders begeven mijn het zo.

"Nou," begint hij, "ik ben zo bang dat Blanche gekozen wordt.. en ik denk niet dat mijn vader het aankan om nog iemand te begraven." Hij kijkt naar de grond en ik zie dat hij probeert niet te huilen.

"Hey," zeg ik, "als Blanche gekozen wordt, dan is er vast wel iemand die vrijwillig gaat. Ze ziet er veel te schattig uit, er heeft vast wel iemand medelijden."

Zane kijkt me hoopvol aan. "Denk je dat echt?" vraagt hij.

"Ja, dat denk ik echt, maar er zitten meer dan genoeg namen in die bol, de kans dat Blanche getrokken wordt is heel erg klein." Ik haal mijn hand door zijn blonde haren en geef hem snel een kus. "Ik ga nu slapen, want ik ben heel moe en overmorgen is de boete en ik wil er toch een beetje normaal uitzien," zeg ik met een glimlach. "Moet je eerst iets aan dat ding doen," zegt Zane en wijst naar de bult op mijn voorhoofd. "Hij is al kleiner geworden," zeg ik lichtelijk geirriteerd. Zane staat op, geeft me nog een laatste kus en rent snel naar huis.

Ik loop zo charmant als ik kan naar boven en laat me in bed vallen. Hij maakt zich meer zorgen om zijn zusje dan om mij. Ik zou niet weten hoe het voelt, waarschijnlijk omdat Kent nog geen twaalf is. Ik hoef me alleen maar zorgen te maken over Zane.. Maar Zane over zichzelf, de tweeling, mij en vanaf dit jaar Blanche.

Na een half uur van draaien en piekeren val ik eindelijk in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Vandaag ben ik eerder wakker dan normaal, zes uur. Het is nog stil in huis en ik hoor dat iemand de kraan in de badkamer niet goed heeft dicht gedraaid, want elke drie seconden hoor ik een druppel in de wasbak vallen. Vandaag is de boete, en ik ben nog nooit zo zenuwachtig geweest. Een klein beetje voor mezelf, maar het meeste voor Zane. Wat als Blanche gekozen wordt en niemand zich vrijwillig aanbied. Ik heb hem beloofd dat dat zou gebeuren, moet ik dan zelf maar? Ik kan niet meedoen in de Hongerspelen. Ik ben zo goed als dood zodra ik mijn hand opsteek. Het enige wat ik kan is vissen en zwemmen, net als Annie Cresta. Maar het lijkt me sterk dat ze dit jaar weer de Arena onderwater zetten..

Zodra ik hoor dat Kent wakker is sta ik op. Ik ben niet van plan weer het slachtoffer te worden van een ochtend aanval van hem schuif snel mijn bureau voor de deur. Net optijd, want vlak daarna hoor ik een harde bonk tegen mijn deur en Kent die begint te huilen. "Krijg je ervan!" schreeuw ik terwijl ik mijn bruine krullen invlecht.

"Rubie wat heb je gedaan?" Hoor ik mijn moeder schreeuwen.

Ze heeft Kent dus gevonden en ik zal wel weer de schuld krijgen.

"Hij rende tegen mijn deur aan, is niet mijn schuld!"

"Laat hem dan ook gewoon naar binnen Rubie," roept ze boos.

"En dan bij de boete met twee bulten op mijn voorhoofd staan? Nee bedankt!"

Ik hoor dat mijn moeder Kent optilt en naar beneden loopt. Hij zal wel weer iets lekkers krijgen voor het ontbijt. Zielig ventje, not.

Als ik klaar ben met mijn haar loop ik naar de kledingkast. Ik pak mijn "boete-jurk", ik weiger die jurk ooit voor iets anders te dragen, en trek hem aan. Het is een donkerblauwe jurk met strikjes, mijn moeder houdt van strikjes, en ik heb er een matchende haarband en knipjes bij. Normaal zou ik die niet indoen, maar aangezien ze al chagrijnig is lijkt het me beter om op ze minst één knipje in te doen.

Zodra ik beneden kom zie ik dat Kent aan de wentelteefjes zit en voor mij staat een bord met havermoutpap klaar, jammie.

"Mag ik wentelteefjes?" vraag ik.

Ik zie dat mijn moeder nee wilt zeggen en ik ga snel in een positie staan zodat ze het blauwe knipje kan zien.

"Nou vooruit dan," zegt ze, "maar ik wil dit soort gedrag tegen je broertje niet meer zien."

Kent kijkt me met een grote glimlach aan, maar zijn ogen zeggen genoeg. Het is een kind van de duivel. Ik ga naast hem zitten fluister in zijn oor: "Ik hoop voor jou dat ik vandaag gekozen wordt, want als ik thuis kom pak ik je."

Ik probeer zo dreigend mogelijk te klinken en het werkt, want de rest van het ontbijt krijg ik geen nare opmerkingen of stomme gezichtsuitdrukkingen.

Zodra ik klaar ben met eten wil ik mijn schoenen aandoen en vertrekken, helaas heeft mijn moeder het door en beveelt ze me aan tafel te gaan zitten en op hen te wachten. Fijn, ze gaan allemaal mee.

Een paar minuten later lopen we naar het grote plein in het midden van district 4, gelukkig wonen we er niet zover vanaf. Het is druk op straat, ik zie verderop twee vriendinnen van school en vraag aan mijn ouders of ik met hen mag meelopen. Zodra mijn vader ja knikt sprint ik weg want, mijn moeder zou ongetwijfeld nee hebben gezegd.

"Hey," zeg ik tegen Jasmine en Deja terwijl ik naast ze ga lopen.

"Hoi," zegt Deja, ik kan zien dat ze heel erg zenuwachtig is.

"Ik hoop dat ze Annie Cresta niet kiezen als mentor," zegt Jasmine, "die kan dat helemaal niet."

Deja en ik knikken allebei. Daar had ik nog helemaal niet aan gedacht. Ik hoop dat het Capitool het daar mee eens is, we hebben tenslotte Mags nog.

We komen steeds dichter bij het plein en ik zie dat het al aardig druk is. Mijn vader en moeder wensen me nog snel succes en Kent zegt: "Ik hoop dat je gekozen wordt!" Altijd heerlijk, de liefde van een jonger broertje.

Na grondige inspectie word ik bij mijn leeftijds categorie neergezet, zeventien, en ik voel dat ik steeds zenuwachtiger word. Niet voor mezelf, voor Zane. Om me heen staan honderden meisjes en ik hoor hier en daar hoevaak sommige meisjes hun naam in de bol hebben zitten. Dit kalmeert me. Mijn naam zit er niet vaker in dan verplicht is. Deja kijkt ongeveer elke vijf seconden naar het vak van de jongens.

"Waar kijk je naar?" vraag ik.

"Ze heeft een nieuw vriendje," zegt Jasmine.

"Niet waar," zegt Deja.

"Nou ik vind als je dat soort dingen met jongens doet, ze je vriendje zijn," zegt Jasmine.

Jasmine en ik zijn allebei nogal, onervaren. Jasmine is daarbij ook nog eens erg preuts en wilt negen van de tien keer niet luisteren naar Deja als ze weer eens vertelt over haar nachtelijke avontuurtjes met random kerels. Ik laat ze nog even verder kibbelen over of een jongen daarna wel of niet je vriendje is maar schenk er verder geen aandacht aan. Ze stoppen zo vanzelf wel.

Ik zie dat Blanche langs mijn categorie loopt en ze zwaait naar me. Ze ziet er totaal niet zenuwachtig uit. Ik weet nog goed hoe ik eruit zag tijdens mijn eerste Boete. Trillend en de tranen liepen over mijn wangen, net als mijn moeder. Maar we zijn er inmiddels aangewend. Al vraag ik me af of ze zich staande weet te houden bij de eerste boete van Kent straks.

Ik kijk naar het vak van de jongens en zie dat de tweeling handen vast houdt. Ze zijn altijd één dag na de boete jarig en ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe het zou zijn om dan net je verjaardag te missen, zeker als je een tweeling bent. Mijn ogen dwalen af naar het achttien vak en ik zie Zane snel. Hij kijkt naar me en lacht. Van binnen smelt ik weer, ik kan me geen wereld voorstellen zonder hem. Ik zie dat hij zegt: "Ik hou van je." En mijn mond vormt de woorden: "Ik ook van jou."

Het plein is versierd met vlaggen van ons district en het Capitool en op het podium zie ik de twee grote glazen bollen met allemaal kaartjes erin. Zodra de muziek begint komt onze district leider het podium op, Caleb Jefferson. Hij houdt zijn handen omhoog en de muziek stopt en het plein in stil. " Hierbij wens ik iedereen een fijne Hongerspelen en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!"

Mensen beginnen zenuwachtig te klappen en ik klap maar mee. Hij kondigt de video van het Capitool aan en ik kijk wel naar het scherm, maar ik luister niet echt. Het enige wat ik hoor zijn mijn hersenen die overuren maken.

Caleb Jefferson roept de mentoren op het podium en tot mijn blijdschap is Annie Cresta geen mentor. Finnick Odair en Mags. Niet dat dit een garantie is tot het winnen van de Hongerspelen, maar je krijgt in ieder geval een mentor die in staat is tot tips geven in plaats van wild rondjes rennen in de kamer.

"Wel nu," brult Caleb, "dames gaan voor!"

"Wat een eer," fluistert Jasmine sarcastisch in mijn oor en ik moet zachtjes lachen.

Caleb steekt zijn hand in de bak en begint erin te graaien, na een paar seconden pakt hij er een kaartje uit. Hij steekt het kaartje in de lucht, deze man houdt duidelijk van een dramatisch effect, en opent het. Heel even staat mijn hart stil.

"Rubie Surion!" brult hij door de microfoon.

Het duurt even voor het tot me door dringt dat het mijn naam is. Jasmine kijkt me aan alsof ik in brand sta en Deja's ogen zitten vol met tranen. Het enige wat ik denk is: Iemand vrijwillig? Nee? Zeker weten?

"Kom maar hierheen," roept Caleb Jefferson.

Mijn intentie is echt om naar het podium te lopen, maar het is net alsof ik aan de grond genagelt sta.

"Toe dan Rubie," fluistert Jasmine, "voor de vredebewakers je komen halen." Ze geeft me een zacht duwtje in mijn rug en ik loop langzaam naar voren.

In mijn hoofd gaat alles tien keer zo snel, waarom ik? Hoe kan dit? Waarom kan ik niet sneller lopen?

Terwijl ik naar voren loop zie ik opgeluchte gezichten van andere meisjes. Met moeite klim ik het podium op en kijk uit over het grote plein. Ik zie bekende gezichten en onbekende. Verdrietige en blije. Ik hoor dat Caleb wat vertelt over mij en ik vraag me af hoe hij in godsnaam aan die informatie komt.

"Wel nu, de mannen!" Het is duidelijk dat dit zijn favoriete moment is. Hij graait in de bol en trekt er een kaartje uit.

"Zane Sobeck!"

Ik kan mezelf niet bedwingen, het enige geluid wat uit mijn keel komt is één of ander brulgeluid en ik zak in elkaar. Dit kan niet waar zijn! Dit is onmogelijk! Ik krijg niks meer mee van de hele boete en ik merk alleen dat ik opgetild wordt en ergens wordt heengebracht.

Zodra ik stop met huilen merk ik dat ik op de grond lig in een donkere kamer zonder ramen. Het is helemaal van hout en overal staan houten beelden van boten en enge schilderijen van vissen die mij aanstaren. Ik voel me bekeken.

Na een paar minuten gaat de deur open en mijn hysterische moeder komt binnen rennen met Kent en mijn vader erachteraan. Voor ik het weet heeft mijn moeder me vast in een houdgreep waar ik niet meer uit ga komen en ze zegt van alles, maar de enige woorden die ik versta zijn Sorry, Zane, hou van je. Vader weet haar uiteindelijk zover te krijgen dat ze me los laat. Kent geeft me snel een knuffel en zegt: "Ik meende het niet.. dat ik wou dat jij gekozen zou worden.." "Dat weet ik ook wel.."

Vader geeft me een knuffel en zegt weer: "Het komt wel goed."

Ik weet dat dit me zou moeten kalmeren, maar ik word er alleen maar heel boos van. "Hoe kan dit goed komen?" vraag ik. "Want als jij mij precies kan vertellen hoe dit goed kan komen, nu is een goede tijd om me dat te vertellen."

Mijn ouders zijn duidelijk verbaasd door mijn reactie.

"Maar meisje toch, jij bent slim en sterk door het werken op de boot... " begint mijn moeder.

"Fijn dus ik weet hoe ik netten kan maken en vis moet vangen. Daardoor vallen drieëntwintig kinderen niet spontaan dood neer! De kans dat ik terug kom als gewone tribuut is nihil mam! NIHIL!"

Ik weet ook wel dat ik mijn moeder zo alleen maar verdrietiger maak, maar ze moeten niet zeggen dat ik dit kan.

"En als ik het kon, Zane doet mee! Ik zou hem nooit iets aan kunnen doen!" Het idee dat ik Zane zou moeten vermoorden, ik wil er niet eens aan denken.

"Doe maar gewoon je best," zegt mijn vader sussend, "meer kan je niet doen."

Dat en doodgaan ja, denk ik. Maar ik houd dit voor me. Ik verwacht niet dat ik terug kom, dus ik kan mijn laatste momenten met mijn familie beter niet vechtend doorbrengen.

De vredebewakers komen binnen en kondigen aan dat het tijd is. Mijn ouders geven me nog snel een laatste knuffel en Kent wenst me succes. Daarna worden ze naar buiten begeleidt en de deuren vallen dicht.

Jasmine en Deja komen daarna nog even, ze wensen me succes en beloven dat ze zullen het huiswerk voor me bij zullen houden.

Mex, Levi, Blanche en Verena komen ook nog langs. Zodra ze binnenkomen begin ik weer te huilen en ze storten zich alle vier op me en beginnen me te troosten.

Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe het voor hen is, eerst Hazel en nu Zane. Na een paar minuten vraagt Verena: "Ga je goed op Zane letten?" Dit breekt mijn hart, een zevenjarige die vraagt of ik op haar broer wil letten. Ik knik. "Zolang jij of Zane maar thuis komt," zegt Levi en Mex knikt. "Dat beloof ik," zeg ik. De vredesbewakers komen weer binnen en nemen ze allemaal mee. Ze zwaaien allemaal en ik probeer me groot te houden, maar zodra de deur dicht gaat komen de tranen weer. Ik blijf huilen tot het uur voorbij is en wordt daarna al huilend naar de trein begeleidt. Als ik de coupé binnen strompel zit Zane al op een stoel. Zodra hij mij ziet, staat hij op en rent naar me toe.

Ik begin nog harder te huilen dan eerst, iets waarvan ik dacht dat het niet mogelijk was, en probeer van alles te zeggen, maar het komt er onverstaanbaar uit. Zane zegt alleen maar zachtjes: "Shhh, het komt wel goed, we komen hier wel uit."

Als de trein begint te rijden ben ik gekalmeerd en ga ik zitten. Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen maar gelukkig komen onze mentoren binnen. Ik zie Finnick Odair binnen komen en daarachter loopt de oude Mags.

Het aanzicht van Finnick Odair verblijdt me, ik kan er niks aan doen, maar Zane's gezicht straalt pure haat uit. Als onze mentoren voor ons gaan zitten zegt Zane meteen: "Jij wordt niet mijn mentor." Hij kijkt Finnick aan. "Sorry?" zegt hij.

"Ik wil jou niet als mentor," zegt Zane.

"En waarom dan niet als ik vragen mag?" vraagt Finnick.

Het enige wat ik denk is, zeg maar oke dan word je mijn mentor.

"Omdat door jou mijn zus dood is," zegt Zane kil.

"Wie bedoel je?" Finnick kijkt hem raar aan.

"Hazel."

Finnick's blije gezicht verdwijnt als sneeuw voor de zon.

"Zane wat bedoel je?" vraag ik.

"Vraag het maar aan hem," zegt Zane.

"Hazel was mijn district partner tijdens de spelen," zegt Finnick.

"En," zegt Zane. Ik zie dat hij elk moment kan ontploffen.

"En wat?" vraagt Finnick.

"De enige reden dat jij hierzo zit is omdat zij dood is! Zij redde jouw leven, jij arrogante zak!" Zane is opgestaan vanuit zijn stoel en schreeuwt.

Mags maakt een sussend gebaar met haar hand en wonderbaarlijk genoeg gaat Zane weer zitten.

"En daarom wordt jij NIET mijn mentor," zegt Zane.

"Prima," zegt Finnick, "dan neem ik haar wel."

"Rubie," zeg ik snel.

"Ja precies, Rubie," zegt Finnick.

Er volgt een ongemakkelijke stilte die onderbroken wordt door Caleb Jefferson. Ik was even vergeten dat hij ook meeging. Hij kondigt aan dat we de boetes gaan bekijken van de overige districten. Het enige wat ik onthoudt is dat district 1 en 2 alleen maar vrijwillige beroepstributen heeft, district 5 heeft twee vrij jonge deelnemers, twaalf en veertien. District 7 heeft een breed gebouwde jongen die er gevaarlijk uitziet. En het meisje uit district 10 begint hysterisch hard te lachen als ze gekozen wordt, mijn hersenen zeggen meteen "Oppassen, das een psycho". Verder zit er op het eerste gezicht niet veel bijzonders bij.

Finnick neemt me apart om even met me te praten. "Dus," begint hij, "jij en Zane." Hij knikt met zijn hoofd naar Zane aan de andere kant van de kamer.

"Hij is mijn vriendje," zeg ik.

Ik zie dat Finnick oprecht medelijden met me heeft, iets wat ik niet had verwacht van deze womanizer.

"Oké, en hoe wil je dit gaan doen dan?" vraagt hij tenslotte.

"Hoe wil ik wat gaan doen?" vraag ik, maar ik weet wel wat hij bedoelt.

"Er komt maar één iemand uit die Arena. Wat doe je als jullie de laatste twee zijn?" vraagt Finnick.

"Oh ik ga er niet vanuit dat ik bij de laatste twee zit," zeg ik snel, en dit meen ik.

"Maar wat als..." begint Finnick.

"Nee, er is geen als," zeg ik snel, "ik zit niet bij de laatste twee. Ik ben niet slim of sterk genoeg."

Ik zucht diep, want ik weet dat het waar is, ik mag blij zijn als ik de eerste dag al overleef. Ik kijk naar Zane die druk aan het praten is tegen Mags. Ik voel de tranen weer opkomen.

"Hey, " zegt Finnick, "het komt wel goed."

"Waarom zegt iedereen toch de hele tijd dat het goed gaat komen? Het komt niet goed. Maar ik verwacht niet dat jij dat snapt," zeg ik venijnig. Waarom probeert hij medeleven te tonen. Alsof hij iets weet van liefde.

Tot mijn verbazing zie ik iets van pijn in zijn ogen en hij staat op en loopt weg zonder gedag te zeggen. Dit was niet hoe ik mijn 'one on one time' met Finnick Odair had voorgesteld.

De rest van de treinreis heb ik me opgesloten in mijn eigen coupé, zelfs Zane wou ik niet zien. Ik wil nog meer huilen, maar volgens mij heb ik mijn voorraad tranen al verbruikt, want mijn ogen blijven droog. Ik kan alleen nog maar hier en daar een snik produceren.

Na een tijdje open ik mijn gordijnen en zie dat avond is. Heel in de verte zie ik lichtjes en ik ga er vanuit dat dat het Capitool is. Maar ik heb het nog nooit eerder gezien, misschien is het wel een ander district met veel geld.

Ik hoor geklop op mijn deur. "Ga weg!" roep ik.

"Ah Rubie, doe nou niet zo stom en open die deur!" hoor ik Zane zeggen,

Ik twijfel, maar besluit toch de deur open te doen. Zane is de enige die nu begrijpt hoe ik me voel. Ik open de deur en Zane slaat meteen zijn armen om me heen. "Ik hou zo veel van je," zegt hij. Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen, het klonk nogal geforceerd. "Uh oke," zeg ik, terwijl ik me los worstel. Zane sluit de deur achter zich en komt bij me op bed zitten. "En nu," zeg ik. "Ja, nu moeten we met een plan komen," zegt Zane.

Een plan.. ik wil helemaal niet met een plan komen.

"Waarom?" vraag ik.

"Omdat ik niet weet hoe ik straks op alles reageer. Er zijn mensen die totaal doordraaien als ze meedoen," zegt Zane.

"Ja en dus?" wat wilt hij hier mee zeggen.

"Ja ik weet het ook niet Rubie! Ze zullen ons nooit allebei laten winnen!" roept Zane gefrustreerd. Hij ijsbeert heen en weer door de coupé.

"Dan winnen we toch allebei niet?" roep ik terug. "Is net zo makkelijk!"

"En wat hebben we daaraan?" vraagt Zane.

Ja niks, denk ik. Ik zwijg.

Zane komt weer naast me zitten en pakt mijn hand vast. Een rilling gaat door mijn lichaam. Ik kijk hem aan in die prachtige blauwe ogen en lach. "We beschermen elkaar tot het einde en dan zien we wel wat er gebeurd. Oké?" zegt hij tenslotte. Ik knik. Ik vraag aan Zane of hij vanavond bij mij wilt blijven liggen en hij stemt er mee in. Ik ga dicht tegen hem aanliggen en val gelijk in slaap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4.**

Als ik mijn ogen opendoe heb ik even een paniek momentje. Waar ben ik? Mijn ogen schieten door de kamer, die deur, die ken ik niet. Die stoel, ugh, ik haat paars. Ik draai me om en zie Zane naast me liggen, hij slaapt nog, en ik weet weer waar ik ben. Het was helaas geen nachtmerrie. Het is de keiharde werkelijkheid. Ik doe mee aan de Hongerspelen samen met Zane. Ik kalmeer mezelf door naar Zane te kijken die nog rustig slaapt. Na een half uur begin ik me een beetje een stalker te voelen en besluit ik om te gaan douchen.

De douche is heerlijk warm en voor het eerst in mijn leven proef ik geen zout water terwijl ik douche. In ons district komt natuurlijk al het water recht uit de zee. Maar ik mag niet klagen, want ik had tenminste een goed werkende douche met warm water. Zane en zijn familie wassen zich in de zee.

Ik wil niet onder de douche vandaan komen maar het moet, Zane staat heel hard op mijn deur te bonzen en het houdt maar niet op. Geirriteerd sla ik snel een handdoek om me heen en gooi de deur open. "Wat?" snauw ik.

Ik zie dat het niet Zane, maar Finnick is die in mijn coupé staat en alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, zakt ook nog eens mijn handdoek af. Ik gil en ren de badkamer weer in. Ik hoor Finnick zachtjes grinniken en de deur van mijn coupé gaat weer dicht. Hoe kan ik hem ooit nog aankijken na dit? Niemand mag dit weten, helemaal niemand.

Ik loop naar de gezamenlijke eet coupé en ik zie Finnick breed grijnzen naar me.

"Hou op," sis ik.

Hij is misschien een winnaar van de spelen, maar hij is wat… negentien? Twintig? En ik vind zijn gedrag een beetje kinderachtig. Ik zie dat hij het hele ontbijt naar me zit te grijnzen en aan de ene kant vind ik het stiekem leuk, maar aangezien mijn vriendje naast me zit besluit ik dat ik het vervelend vind.

"Heeft iedereen lekker geslapen?" vraagt Caleb Jefferson terwijl hij de coupé binnenloopt.

Ik vergeet continu dat hij er ook is, terwijl het moeilijk is om hem over het hoofd te zien. Een grote, breed gebouwde man, met donker bruin haar, donkere ogen en een diepe stem.

"Oh ik heb heerlijk geslapen," zegt Finnick, "en werd verrassend leuk gegroet door Rubie vanmorgen." Hij geeft me een knipoog en normaal zou ik nu blozen, maar ik geef hem een wel verdiende trap tegen de schenen. Finnick's gezicht vertrekt en hij kreunt zachtjes.

"Alles goed Finnick?" vraagt Caleb.

"Uitstekend!" Finnick tovert met moeite een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Over een uurtje rijden we het Capitool binnen en dan worden jullie naar het Correctiecentrum gebracht."

"Sorry het wat?" onderbreekt Zane hem.

"Het Correctiecentrum," herhaalt Caleb.

"Wat valt er dan te corrigeren aan ons?" vraagt Zane geïrriteerd.

Ik vind deze snel geïrriteerde kant van hem niet erg leuk, hij heeft normaal zoveel geduld. Vooral met zijn broertjes en zusje. Maar goed, dit is niet thuis dus ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen.

"Ze gaan je gewoon nog knapper maken dan je al bent," zeg ik snel en ik pak zijn hand vast.

"Precies," zegt Finnick, "niet dat jullie het nodig hebben."

Ik besluit dat ik terug lach, want hij is mijn mentor en uiteindelijk zorgt hij voor mijn sponsors, lucky me. Zoals iedereen weet heeft Finnick veel aanbidders, mannen en vrouwen, in het Capitool en als Finnick mij aardig vind zorgt hij misschien wel voor veel sponsors.

"Dankje Finnick," ik zet mijn mooiste glimlach op en eet de rest van mijn ontbijt.

"Nadat jullie door het Correctiecentrum zijn geweest en gestijld door jullie stylisten zijn jullie klaar voor de openingsceremonie van vanavond."

De openingsceremonie… ik vrees het ergste. Elk jaar kijk ik dat samen met Kent, meer mag hij niet kijken van mijn ouders. Het enige moment waarop Kent en ik niet aan het vechten zijn. We maken alle kostuums belachelijk en geven elke tribuut een cijfer van één tot tien. Als je een één krijgt heb je een redelijk normaal kostuum en tien staat voor een belachelijk outfitje. Ik zie al voor me hoe Kent op de bank zit en me uitlacht omdat ik één of ander raar vissenkostuum aan heb.

Na het ontbijt wenkt Finnick me. Als hij niet mijn mentor was zou ik weg gelopen zijn, maar helaas. Ik verzamel al mijn moed en loop achter Finnick aan naar zijn coupé. Hij gaat op het bed zitten en wijst naast hem dat ik moet gaan zitten.

"Oké, ten eerste wil ik je heel erg bedanken voor je… openlijke begroeting van vanmorgen. Ik heb het gevoel alsof we elkaar wat beter kennen nu." Ik wil opstaan, maar hij wijst dat ik weer moet gaan zitten. Er is iets aan zijn manier van doen waardoor ik het niet kan weerstaan. Hij vervolgt zijn verhaal. "Ten tweede heb ik er met Mags over gepraat en ik snap dat het moeilijk is, maar ik ga je coachen als elk andere tribuut die ik begeleid heb. Wat jij met Zane doet mag je zelf beslissen. Ik neem aan dat jullie tot op een bepaald punt samen gaan werken, prima. Je hebt in ieder geval iemand waarvan je honderd procent zeker weet dat hij je niet neersteekt terwijl je slaapt," zegt Finnick serieus. "Dus, vertrouw jij mij als jouw mentor?" Hij kijkt me aan met zijn prachtige zeegroene ogen. Ik staar ernaar.

"Rubie?"

"Uh wat? Nee, ja tuurlijk. Ja ik vertrouw je," zeg ik snel terwijl ik mijn blik los scheur van zijn ogen. Het laatste wat ik kan gebruiken is een tienercrush op mijn mentor.

"Mooi, heb je er al over nagedacht hoe je je wilt tentoonstellen?" vraagt Finnick.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraag ik. Hoe ik mezelf wil tentoonstellen? Ik ga het museum toch niet in?

"Iedere tribuut, bijna iedere tribuut, laat zichzelf van een kant zien waarvan zij achten dat het publiek hen het liefst wilt zien om zo sponsors binnen te krijgen," legt Finnick uit.

"Oh, ik dacht dat ik jou daar voor had," zeg ik snel.

"Ik heb er een aandeel in, een groot voordeel voor jou, maar je moet zelf ook wat doen," zegt hij, "dus hoe wil je jezelf laten zien?"

Hier moet ik even over nadenken. Wat wilt het Capitool zien? Hoe krijg ik de meeste sponsors binnen. Aan Finnick hoef ik niet te vragen hoe hij het heeft gedaan. Zijn uiterlijk deed genoeg. Zal ik gewoon als mezelf gaan, sarcastisch, doelgericht.

Het is duidelijk dat Finnick me ziet denken, want hij komt met suggesties.

"Je kan je uiterlijk proberen, werkte prima voor mij.." Is dit een compliment? "of je laat zien dat je er erg veel zin in hebt en de beste tijd van je leven hebt."

"Ik denk dat ik gewoon als mezelf ga."

"En hoe is dat als ik vragen mag?"

"Lichtelijk sarcasme, maar doelgericht en ik geef niet snel op."

Finnick lijkt onzeker over deze keuze, maar ik heb besloten. Ik ga me als niemand anders voordoen dan ik ben.

Als we aankomen worden Zane en ik meegenomen naar het correctiecentrum. "Waag het niet terug te komen met minder haar op je hoofd!" roep ik naar hem terwijl hij word meegenomen naar zijn kamer. "Jij ook niet!" roept hij terug.

Ze moeten het maar proberen, niemand knipt mijn haar.

Als ik de kamer binnen kom zie ik twee vrouwen en ik denk één man. Ze stellen zich voor als, Kaiya, Camia en Raven. Een man dus. Mensen uit het Capitool zijn raar, maar deze mensen slaan alles. Hoe kunnen zij mij ooit eruit laten zien als een gewilde tribuut uit district 4. Terwijl ik word geharst (auw) en geepileerd (nog meer auw), blijf ik stom verbaasd kijken naar de tatoeages, haarkleuren en hoeveelheid lagen make-up die ze dragen. Het enige wat ik denk is, laat mij er alsjeblieft straks niet zo uitzien. En waarom is er geen spiegel in deze kamer? Camia, die mijn haar doet, slaakte kreetjes uit zodra mijn haar uit de knot gaat. Het lijkt haast alsof ze nog nooit bruin krullend haar heeft gezien.

Ik zie dat ze met een schaar op me af komt lopen.

"HO!" schreeuw ik. "Ik waardeer alles wat jullie voor me doen! Maar niet mijn haar, alsjeblieft!" Ik voel dat ik waterige ogen krijg, ik wist niet dat ik zo gehecht aan mijn haar was.

"Alleen de dode punten liefje," zegt Camia.

Na een paar minuten hebben ze me zover en ik ga in de stoel zitten. Ik kan het niet aanzien, mijn haar! Ik hoor haar knippen en de tranen lopen over mijn wangen. Dan gaat de deur open en stapt er een vrouw binnen met een blonde afro en roze oogschaduw. Ze draagt een zwart leren pak en ik mis letterlijk alleen het zweepje nog.

Raven, Kaiya en Camia doen afstand van mij. De vrouw begint rondjes om mij heen te lopen en ik hoor geluidjes die variëren van goedkeuren naar minachting.

"Paloma," zegt ze.

"Sorry?"

"Ik ben Paloma, je styliste," zegt ze.

"Ik ben Rubie," zeg ik.

"Dat weet ik."

Ze loopt weer een rondje om me heen en ik voel me erg ongemakkelijk. Alsof ik naakt sta.

"Ik kan hier wel mee werken," zegt ze tenslotte.

Hier zul je mee moeten werken, denk ik, ik kan niet magisch ineens in iemand anders veranderen.

Paloma wuift het team weg en gaat op een stoel zitten.

"Ik ben niet van plan je in een raar vissenkostuum te hijsen, wees daar maar niet bang voor," zegt ze meteen.

Ik kan mijn geluk niet op. Ik bedenk me ook meteen hoe teleurgesteld Kent zal zijn als ik in een normaal kostuum op tv kom.

"Ik dacht meer aan een zeemeerminstijl. Schelpen en de staart," zegt Paloma.

O god nee een staart, denk ik.

"Het is bijna af, je zal het vanavond wel zien."

Ze klinkt als één of andere gestoorde kunstenaar, maar ik zet mijn beste glimlach op en zeg: "Ik kan niet wachten!"

Paloma glimlacht en loopt weer weg, buiten hoor ik haar nog wat zeggen tegen het team die daarna snel binnenkomen en verder met mij aan de slag gaan. Nu komen de kleurtjes en de glitters te voorschijn. Ik ben heel erg benieuwd..


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Ik sta klaar voor de openingsceremonie en ik zal eerlijk zijn. Ik hoop dat ze mij filmen vanaf me navel tot mijn hoofd, want mijn zeemeerminnenstaart ziet er belachelijk uit. Zodra de strijdwagens voorrijden ben ik gedeeltelijk gerust gesteld, want hij is redelijk hoog aan de voorkant en ik ga er niet vanuit dat ze mijn achterkant gaan filmen. Voor de rest is mijn outfit gewoon een gepimpte bikini. Rode schelpen die als topje dienen en de rest is open en bloot voor heel Panem om te zien. Om eerlijk te zijn ben ik best tevreden met wat ze met mijn haren hebben gedaan. Het is nog steeds heel lang, thank god, en ze hebben mijn krullen geaccentueerd. Qua make-up lijk ik niet op een Capitool vrouw maar ik voel de lagen van foundation aan mijn hoofd kleven.

Zane heeft alleen de zeemeermin, excuses, zeemeermannenstaart en de rest is onbloot. Hoe ironisch dat de eerste keer ik mijn vriendje met een ontbloot bovenlichaam zie, heel Panem het ook maar meteen ziet. Ik staar naar de hoeveelheid spieren hij heeft. Hoe kan ik die nog nooit gezien hebben? We wonen in een water district! Waarom heeft hij altijd een shirt aan?

"En? Bevalt het?" vraagt Zane flirterig.

"Uh ja, prima, niks mis mee," zeg ik snel.

Hij lacht en zegt: "Mooi zo."

Poppie, de vrouwelijke tribuut uit district 2, is het daar blijkbaar mee eens, want ze blijft staren naar hem en ik vind het erg vervelend.

"District twee vind je ook aantrekkelijk," fluister ik.

Ik zie Zane zoeken naar de strijdwagen van district 2 en hij krijgt een grote lach op zijn gezicht.

"Hey!" roep ik en ik sla hem in zijn maag.

Zane klapt dubbel van de pijn.

"Waar was dat voor," kreunt hij.

"Oh alsof je dat niet weet," zeg ik chagrijnig.

"Rubie, ben je jaloers?" vraagt Zane.

Ik besluit die vraag niet te beantwoorden en ga kennis maken met wat andere tributen. De jongen uit district 5 doet me aan Kent denken en ik weet niet of dat positief of negatief is. Maar aangezien Zane net een enorme ego boost heeft gekregen moet ik even weg voor de strijdwagen te klein wordt voor ons tweeën. Ik til mijn staart op, niet gedacht dat ik dat ooit zou hoeven doen, en loop daar de strijdwagen van district 5. "Waar ga je heen?" roept Zane. "Weg van jou, zodat je even samen kan zijn met je ego." Ik hoor hem gelukkig lachen en ben blij dat hij het opvat als een grap. Ik was eigenlijk best serieus.

"Hey," zeg ik tegen ze terwijl ik niet heel hard probeer te lachen. District 5 staat voor energie en beide tributen hebben dan ook heel toepasselijk een hoofddeksel wat een lampvitting moet voorstellen.

"Hey," zegt het meisje terug.

"Ik ben Rubie, en dat is Zane daar," zeg ik terwijl ik naar Zane wijs. Hij staat zichzelf uitgebreid te bekijken in de grote glazen muur.

"Ik ben Rosie en dit is Selwyn," zegt het meisje.

"Hoi," piept Selwyn.

Op dit moment ben ik blij dat ik geen twaalf ben maar zeventien.

"Je hoeft geen medelijden te hebben hoor," zegt Selwyn.

Ik keek blijkbaar erg zielig naar hem.

"Ik ben dan wel twaalf, maar ik kan dit," zegt Selwyn vast beraden.

"Mooi zo," zeg ik met een glimlach.

Hij lijkt in het niets op Kent, die zou nu jankend op de strijdwagen hebben gestaan, schreeuwend om mijn moeder.

"Mooie… staart," zegt Rosie en ze kijkt een beetje vreemd naar het groene blauwe ding dat ik met me meesleur.

Oké dit is ongemakkelijk. Gelukkig moeten we allemaal klaar gaan staan op onze strijdwagen want de openingsceremonie gaat beginnen.

"Oké pretty boy," zeg ik tegen Zane, "zorg jij er maar even voor dat wij veel sponsors krijgen."

"Hoe ben je eigenlijk van plan jezelf te presenteren?" vraagt Zane.

"Zoals ik ben," zeg ik.

"Dat dacht ik al. Maar ik had een idee, aangezien we straks toch met z'n tweeën zijn, kunnen we het beste dezelfde strategie hebben."

"En dat is?"

"Mags en Finnick zijn het erover eens dat we ons uiterlijk moeten gebruiken om sponsors binnen te krijgen. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, je weet dat ik van je hou zoals je bent, maar dit moet gebeuren." Hij kijkt me diep in mijn ogen aan.

"Sinds wanneer luister jij naar Finnick?"

"Ik luister naar Mags," zegt Zane snel.

Ik zucht en zeg: "Oké dan, maar alleen omdat jij het vraagt."

"Dankje lieverd," zegt Zane.

Ik geef hem nog snel een kus voor we de grote zaal inrijden. Zodra we door de grote poort komen moet ik mijn best doen om mijn mond dicht te houden. Het is enorm! Het lijkt zoveel groter dan wat je op tv ziet, duizenden mensen gekleed in de raarste kleren. En de haarkleuren! Zane stoot me aan en zegt: "Zwaaien Rubie!"

Oja!

Ik begin snel te zwaaien en zet mijn charmantste lach op. Ben benieuwd of ik daadwerkelijk aantrekkelijk genoeg ben om zo sponsors binnen te halen. Ik zie op de grote schermen dat de camera op ons gericht is. Nou daar gaan we, ik gooi wild mijn haar heen en weer een geef een sexy knipoog naar de camera. Het publiek word wild en begint nog harder te schreeuwen. Finnick zal trots op me zijn.

"Neem één of andere sexy pose aan," zeg ik tegen Zane, "vinden ze geweldig!"

"Zoals wat?" vraagt hij.

"Laat je spieren zien!" Ik kan niks beters bedenken.

Zane spant zijn spieren aan en wijst naar wat mensen in het publiek. Dit gaat beter dan gedacht! De camera gaat verder naar District 5 en ik stop met knipogen en verleidelijke blikken geven.

"Hey je kan stoppen hoor," zeg ik tegen Zane die nog steeds bezig is.

"Ik vind het leuk," zegt hij terwijl hij rustig door gaat.

"Ik heb nooit geweten dat je zo ijdel was," zeg ik pesterig.

Hij lacht terug naar me, oh wat is hij toch sexy, en ik zwaai weer verder naar het publiek. Als alle strijdwagens naast elkaar staan in de Stadscirkel, komt President Snow in beeld. Hij geeft een speech en ik hou de schermen goed in de gaten want Zane en ik kunnen elk moment weer in beeld zijn. Ik hoor Snow dingen zeggen over wat een eer het is om hier te zijn, ons district trots maken en blablabla. Zodra we in beeld zijn begin ik weer te lachen en te knipogen, ik heb nooit geweten dat ik hier goed in was, tot mijn kaken pijn doen en het beeld naar andere tributen gaan. Aan het einde van de speech volgt het volkslied en daarna rijden alle wagens weer terug naar het trainingscentrum. Ik kan niet wachten tot ik straks in bed lig. Aantrekkelijk zijn is vermoeiend, ik snap niet hoe Finnick dit vol houdt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

De volgende ochtend word ik wakker in de vertrouwde armen van Zane. Ik weet niet of we op één kamer mogen slapen maar aangezien dit mijn laatste dagen zijn kan het me niet zo heel erg veel schelen. Als ik me omdraai zie ik dat hij al wakker is.

"Goedemorgen schoonheid," zegt hij.

"Oh nou, dankjewel," zeg ik verrast. Ik weet hoe ik er 's ochtends uitzie. Bepaald geen schoonheid.

Vandaag begint onze training en ik ben best zenuwachtig. Ik heb namelijk nergens verstand van. Ik kan geen messen werpen, niet met pijl en boog schieten, geen zware voorwerpen gooien, helemaal NIETS.

"Ik denk dat het handig is als we met de training apart gaan oefenen," zegt Zane.

"Hoezo?" vraag ik snel. Ik raak in paniek, wilt hij van me af?

"Omdat er lang niet genoeg tijd is om alles te leren, als we allebei zoveel mogelijk leren dan kunnen we dat elkaar leren als we daarna in de Arena zijn. We blijven toch wel samen in de Arena?" vraagt Zane.

"Ja natuurlijk," zeg ik. Ik moet er niet aan denken dat ik straks zonder hem ben.

Hij lacht naar me en begint me te zoenen op een manier die ik niet gewend ben, maar leuk vind ik het wel. Nou moet ik wel zeggen dat Zane en ik nog nooit echt ergens alleen zijn geweest. We zijn eigenlijk hele saaie tieners. Voor ik het weet ligt Zane bovenop me, dat deed hij heel snel, en begint hij aan mijn pyjama te frunniken, wat hem nogal moeilijk afgaat (onervarenheid denk ik, of gewoon een lastige pyjama).

"Vanwaar deze haast ineens?" vraag ik.

"Dit klinkt misschien heel stom en oppervlakkig, maar ik ga liever niet dood als maagd," zegt Zane.

Ik kijk hem raar aan. Gaat het daar allemaal om?

"Nee, Rubie! Dit komt vast heel verkeerd over. Maar als de Spelen er niet waren had ik net zo lang gewacht als je wilde, maar aangezien er een kans is dat we binnen twee weken dood zijn, wil ik gewoon graag weten hoe het is."

Ik kan nu heel moeilijk en gekwetst doen, maar stiekem ben ik ook wel benieuwd. Ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen, vooral niet aangezien hij al achttien is, dus ik haal mijn schouders op. Zane is duidelijk tevreden met dit antwoord en verspilt geen seconde. Hij begint me weer te zoenen als er plots op de deur wordt geklopt en nog voor ik kan zeggen "wacht even!" gooit Finnick de deur open.

"Oh sorry, ik wist niet dat jullie.. bezig waren," zegt hij met een kleine glimlach.

Ik merk dat Zane en ik allebei rood aanlopen, ik van schaamte, Zane van woede.

"Ga weg eikel!" roept Zane en hij gooit een kussen naar Finnick.

Finnick ontwijkt het kussen behendig en verlaat snel de kamer. Hij roept nog: "Over vijf minuten ontbijt!"

De deur gaat weer dicht en Zane zegt: "Zo, waar waren we." Hij wilt verder gaan waar we waren maar ik heb honger en wil ontbijten. Ik duw Zane van me af en maak het ene knoopje van mijn pyjama weer vast die hij met grote moeite open had gekregen. "Vanavond," zeg ik snel terwijl ik naar de deur loop.

"Beloof je dat?" roept Zane wanhopig.

Ik begin hard te lachen en loop naar de ontbijt tafel waar Finnick, Mags en Caleb zitten te wachten. Ik wil Finnick voor zijn en zeg snel: "Een hele goede morgen! Heeft iedereen goed geslapen." Mags knikt, ze heeft nog niet erg veel gezegd en wat ze zegt is vrij onverstaanbaar, Caleb reageert met een uitbundig verhaal van zijn droom en Finnick grijnst alleen maar naar me. Diep van binnen is het ook maar een negentienjarige jongen die hormonale gevoelens heeft.

Na het ontbijt is het tijd voor de eerste trainingsdag, drie dagen lang gezamenlijk trainen en de laatste dag laat je zien wat je allemaal hebt geleerd en waar je heel goed in bent. Ik hoop dat ik iets vind waar ik goed in ben, want op dit moment kan ik alleen visnetten knopen.

Zane en ik worden in matchende trainingsuniformen gehesen, ik neem aan dat de andere tributen die ook hebben, en we worden door Finnick begeleid naar het trainingscentrum. Hij heeft mij nog snel wat tips, iets dat ik niet moet laten zien wat mijn sterke kanten zijn enzovoort. Nou daar hoef ik in ieder geval niet bang voor te zijn.

Het trainingscentrum is een grote, deprimerende, ruimte met allerlei attributen. Op een verhoging zitten de Spelmakers, die in theorie ons elk moment in de gaten moeten houden, maar ik zie het eten en de drank al staan en weet dat ze over een uurtje of twee lallend over die verhoging zullen dansen. Zane zegt snel gedag en mengt zich met de beroepstributen. Hij past er prima tussen, groot, gespierd. Het meisje uit tien is erg behendig met messen aan het gooien en als ik aan haar lach denk tijdens de boeten lopen de rillingen over mijn rug dus ik blijf ver bij haar uit de buurt. Ik voel me het fijnst bij de twee mini's uit district 5, Slewyn en Rosie.

"Hey," zeg ik een beetje verlegen.

Ze kijken me allebei verbaasd aan.

"Zou ik met jullie mee mogen rondlopen?" vraag ik.

Rosie knikt en Selwyn zegt: "Ja, waarom niet."

We gaan eerst langs bij het knopen onderdeel, ik hoop dat ik hier kan laten zien dat ik echt iets kan. De leraar vraagt of we ervaring hebben met knopen en vallen zetten. Ik vertel natuurlijk dat ik visnetten knoop maar dat ik verder niet zoveel kan en mini's hebben totaal geen ervaring dus we beginnen met de basis knopen. Ik ken ze allemaal al, maar herhaling kan geen kwaad. Na een tijdje krijgen ook Selwyn en Rosie het onder de knie en wordt ons geleerd hoe we vallen kunnen zetten voor mensen en dieren.  
Terwijl we bezig zijn hou ik Zane goed in de gaten. Hij maakt vrienden met alle Beroeps, voor zover je vrienden kan maken tijdens de Spelen, en is nu druk bezig bij het zwaard onderdeel.

Na anderhalf uur laat ik Rosie en Selwyn alleen en loop naar het onderdeel messen gooien waar Psycho uit District tien net klaar is. Ze ziet me aankomen, lacht naar me en huppelt dan vrolijk naar het pijl en boog onderdeel. Volgens mij heeft zij de tijd van haar leven.

De leraar vraagt weer of ik enige ervaring heb en ik zeg nee. De leraar legt me uit hoe ik een mes vast moet houden, wat de beste manier is om te gooien enz. Het eerste half uur is rampzalig, de messen die ik gooi vliegen overal heen, behalve richting de oefenpoppen. Ik wil het eigenlijk opgeven, straks verwond ik nog iemand, maar de leraar zegt dat ik er vertrouwen in moet hebben en legt het nog één keer heel duidelijk en rustig uit. Ik verzamel al mijn concentratie, ga achter de streep staan en gooi. Oefening baart kunst, tussen de ogen van de oefenpop en de leraar begint enthousiast te klappen. Ik besluit nog even door te gaan bij dit onderdeel, want ik weet dat ik niet sterk genoeg ben om met een zwaard te gaan vechten of een speer te gooien. Messen zijn klein en behendig, net als ik. Na een paar uur begint het me te vervelen, ik bedank de leraar en ga verder naar het volgende onderdeel. Ik kies voor het onderdeel vuur maken, mocht ik iets eetbaars vangen, dan kan ik het in ieder geval braden. Dit gaat me gemakkelijk goed af en na een half uurtje stop ik ermee. We luchen met z'n allen in een grote ruimte, Zane doet niet eens de moeite om bij mij in de buurt te zitten, dus ik zoek Rosie en Selwyn weer op. Ergens in mijn achterhoofd weet ik dat ik niet te gehecht moet raken aan ze. Minimaal twee van ons gaan dood. Ik verwacht dat we er alle drie niet levend uitkomen. Rosie en Selwyn vertellen me het één en ander over hun district. Zij gaan over het opwekken van energie voor heel Panem.

"En hoe is het thuis?" vraag ik tenslotte. Hoe ze energie opwekken vind ik niet bijster interessant om naar te luisteren.

"Uh, ja ik heb één broer en één zus. En we wonen nog allemaal bij onze ouders," zegt Selwyn.

Wat een egoistische broer, denk ik meteen.

"En ik heb een zusje," zegt Rosie.

"Ik wou dat ik een zusje had," zeg ik meteen.

"Nou echt niet hoor, ze is heel vervelend. En ze krijgt altijd gelijk," zegt Rosie met een diepe zucht.

Oke, dat ligt dus niet aan Kent. Dat is gewoon overal zo.

"Ik heb een broertje, hij is tien en hij heet Kent en ook hij is heel erg vervelend," zeg ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Oké, misschien mis ik hem een beetje. Maar dan ook echt een heel, heel, heel klein beetje. De rest van de lunch zeggen we niet zoveel, behalve dat het eten lekker is en dat de bedden hier tien keer zo fijn zijn als thuis. Na de lunch vraagt Selwyn of we naar het onderdeel kunnen over planten. Ik haal mijn schouders op, ik was er vroeg of laat toch wel langs gekomen, en loop achter de mini's aan. Ze zijn ook zo klein, Selwyn komt niet eens tot mijn schouder (en ik ben al klein). Ik vind dit onderdeel buitengewoon saai maar deze informatie zou mijn leven kunnen redden, of in ieder geval mijn dood uit kunnen stellen, dus ik dwing mijzelf om op te letten. De leraar legt een paar planten, besjes en ander groenvoer klaar en wij moeten aanwijzen welke eetbaar zijn en welke niet. Ik moet eerlijk zijn en zeggen dat ik hier hard in faal. De mini's zijn er buiten gewoon goed in en vragen snel of ik het erg vind als ze mij alleen laten. Ik haal mijn schouders op en ze lopen weg. Ik haat planten.

Aan het einde van de dag heb ik overal spierpijn, dit komt met name door een kleine kracht training die ik op het einde deed. Als ik straks alleen de keuze heb voor een zwaar wapen moet ik mezelf er op voorbereiden, anders ben ik zo goed als dood.

Aan de eettafel komt Zane naast mij zitten en geeft me een kus op mijn wang.

"Hoe was je dag?" vraagt hij.

"Gezellig, ik vond dit erg leuk als onze eerste date," zeg ik sarcastisch.

"Sorry?" vraagt Zane verbaasd. Snapt hij het nou echt niet?

"Ik snap dat we apart dingen moeten leren, maar je had op z'n minst bij me kunnen komen zitten met de lunch."

"Ik dacht dat je het leuk had met die twee," zegt Zane geirriteerd.

"Het zal wel," zeg ik boos.

Finnick en Mags komen bij ons aan tafel zitten.

"Problemen in het paradijs?" vraagt Finnick.

"Flikker op," gromt Zane.

"Oké, rustig maar kerel," zegt Finnick snel.

"Noem me geen kerel, Odair!"

"Zeg, als je nu niet normaal doet slaap je vanavond alleen!" roep ik naar Zane.

Zane mompelt iets wat "sorry" voor moet stellen en eet verder. Fijn, denk ik. Nu moet ik vanavond wel gezellig doen. Argh, waarom zijn tienerjongens toch zo?

"Dus.." begint Finnick, "hoe was de training?"

"Ik heb geleerd dat ik geen enkele plant moet eten omdat ik geen onderscheid zie tussen welke een lekkere salade vormen en welke me een epileptische aanval bezorgen," zeg ik met een glimlach.

Finnick kijkt me bezorgd aan, dus ik zeg snel: "Maar ik heb geleerd hoe ik vallen moet zeggen. Dus ik eet wel wat eekhoorns enzo."

Mags zegt iets zachtjes, ik versta er niks van, maar Zane reageert met: "Ik ben erachter gekomen dat ik goed om kan gaan met een zwaard en een speer. Maar die pijl en boog is niks voor mij."

"Fijn, dan kan jij koken," zegt Finnick terwijl hij mij aankijkt, "terwijl je de andere tributen vermoord. Lijkt me een goede taakverdeling."

"Hey, ik heb geoefend met messen gooien!" roep ik beledigd. Ik ben toch geen huisvrouw.

"En?"

"En het ging goed, vriendelijk bedankt," zeg ik gefrustreerd. "En ik kan vuur maken," voeg ik er nog snel aan toe.

Finnick glimlacht naar me. Als Zane hier niet was, dan wist ik het wel. Al weet ik niet of dat mag, daten met je mentor als je een tribuut bent. Ach, niemand hoeft het weten. En niemand zal het ook weten want Zane is hier, dus er gebeurd niks.

Na het eten ga ik snel douchen, ik hou van de douches hier, en trek mijn nachthemd aan. Als ik de deur opendoe van de badkamer zie ik Zane in een rare lichaamshouding op bed liggen, in slechts een onderbroek, en hij probeert heel verleidelijk te kijken. Ik begin enorm hard te lachen, hij is not amused.

"Wat doe je?" vraag ik terwijl ik nog steeds hard aan het lachen ben.

"Niks, laat maar," zegt Zane. Hij gaat snel onder de dekens liggen met zijn rug naar mij toe.

"Nee, serieus Zane, wat was dat?" Ik kruip bij hem in bed en ga dicht tegen hem aan liggen.

Hij gromt iets naar me, niet dat ik het versta.

"Je moet eerlijk zijn, het zag er best hilarisch uit," zeg ik snel.

"Zo bedoelde ik het niet," zegt hij chagrijnig.

O god, ze ego is gekrenkt. Ik weet precies hoe ik dit op moet lossen.

"Maar ook wel sexy," zeg ik met een zacht stemmetje.

Hij draait zich om en zegt: "Wel?" Ik knik en hij krijgt een ondeugend lachje op zijn gezicht.

Dit is te makkelijk.

"Dus.. " zegt hij, "waar waren we vanochtend?"

Ik bloos. Ik bloos nooit! Waarom bloos ik? Misschien omdat ik stiekem wel weet wat er zo gaat gebeuren. Deja heeft er vaak genoeg over verteld.

"Ik ben erg blij dat je niet zo'n lastige pyjama aan hebt nu," fluistert Zane.

"Waarom fluister je?" fluister ik.

"Jij fluistert ook!"

"Ja omdat jij fluistert," giechel ik.

"Ja zodat die Odair ons niet weer komt storen," zeg Zane met een serieuze blik.

"Dan kan ik toch ook gewoon de deur opslot doen," zeg ik.

"Ik wist niet dat dat kon," zegt Zane verbaasd.

"Tuurlijk wel," zeg ik. Ik sta op een loop naar de deur en doe hem op slot. Daarna probeer ik zo sensueel mogelijk het licht uit te doen, ik heb ik geen idee wat ik doe, maar aan de glimlach op Zane's gezicht te zien doe ik het goed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

De twee dagen daarna zijn ongeveer hetzelfde, Zane negeert mij bij de training, ik breng de meeste tijd door met de mini's terwijl ik dingen leer die mogelijk mijn leven kunnen redden en ik krijg alleen 's avonds aandacht van Zane. Aan de andere kant, ik zit straks 24 uur per dag in een dodelijke Arena met hem, genoeg tijd om het dan gezellig te hebben.

Na twee en een halve dag is het dan zover, laten zien wat je kan. Ik ben zenuwachtig. Vandaag mochten we op onze eigen verdieping lunchen zodat we ook nog even met onze mentor kon spreken. Finnick neemt me apart.

"Weet je al wat je gaat doen?" vraagt hij.

"Nee, nee ik weet het niet. Want ik kan niks!" ik raak in paniek. "Ik kan dit niet Finnick! Ik kan dit niet! Ik ben zo goed als dood!"

Ik heb het ineens heel erg benauwd en de ruimte lijkt kleiner te worden. Sinds wanneer ben ik claustrofobisch? Ik sta op en begin door de kamer heen en weer te rennen. Iets in mijn hoofd zegt: "STOP! DOE NORMAAL!" Maar ik kan niet stoppen. Ik besef me ineens dat ik over twee dagen de Arena inga, en ik kan er niks aan doen! Ik kan het niet stoppen! Het is onvermijdelijk. Ineens staat Finnick voor me, hij pakt me vast en geeft mij een klap in mijn gezicht.

"Auw!" schreeuw ik.

"Ben je er weer?" vraagt Finnick, hij kijkt me bezorgd aan.

"Waar was dat voor?" vraag ik met een zielig stemmetje. Hij sloeg echt heel hard.

"Je rende rond als een kip zonder kip terwijl je woorden fluisterde als dood, einde." Hij kijkt me doordringend aan.

"Oh," zeg ik. Ik besefte me nieteens dat ik aan het praten was.

"Rubie luister, dit is niet het moment om gek te worden," zegt Finnick serieus, "jij moet zo laten zien aan de spelmakers wat je kunt. En ik weet dat je het kan."

"Ja maar wat dan?" vraag ik. Ik wil heel hard gaan huilen, want ik zou echt niet weten wat ik ze zou moeten laten zien.

"Je zei toch dat je goed met messen kan gooien?" vraagt Finnick.

Ik knik.

"Nou wat jij gaat doen, je trekt straks dit verschrikkelijke sweatshirt uit, je gooit je haren los en jij gaat die messen zo sexy mogelijk gooien als je kan!"

Ik kijk hem raar aan, zei hij nou echt dat ik op een sexy manier messen moet gaan gooien?

"Begrepen?" vraagt Finnick.

"En waarom moet ik daar in mijn sport bh gaan staan?" vraag ik.

"Omdat mensen van het Capitool houden van wat bloot, geloof me, ik weet er alles van," zegt Finnick samen met zijn beroemde knipoog.

Ik kijk naar mezelf in de spiegel, dit sweatshirt doet inderdaad geen wonderen voor mijn figuur.

"Oké," zeg ik.

Finnick geeft een goedkeurende knik en brengt me naar de lift. Zane staat al te wachten, duidelijk met hetzelfde advies want zijn sweatshirt is nergens te bekennen. Finnick zwaait met een glimlach als de liftdeuren dichtgaan en we zijn onderweg naar het trainingscentrum.

"Volgens mij ben je je shirt vergeten," zeg ik verleidelijk tegen Zane.

"Hah, ja, ik dacht gewoon, aangezien iedereen ook zo wild werd tijdens de openingsceremonie enzo, dus naja.." hij voelt zich erg ongemakkelijk.

"Het geeft niet, mijn shirt gaat ook zo uit hoor," zeg ik met een knipoog, ik voel me net Finnick.

"Wat?"

"Is dat een probleem?" vraag ik.

"Uh, ja dat is een probleem," zegt Zane boos.

"Dat vind ik hypocriet van je, ik doe het niet als jij NU je shirt ophaalt boven," bijt ik hem toe.

Zo bezitterig, bah.

"Doe wat je niet laten kan," zegt Zane.

De deuren gaan open en Zane wilt uit de lift stappen. Ik gebruik al mijn kracht om hem tegen te houden, zo komt hij er niet vanaf.

"Nou moet jij eens goed luisteren, ik hou heel veel van je, maar deze stoere mannen act van je komt me behoorlijk de keel uit. Nee! Hou je mond! Je lijkt net een zwangere vrouw met je mood-swings. Overdag ben je een eikel en 's avonds de liefste jongen uit heel Panem. Ik ben er klaar mee, ik wil Zane uit district vijf terug. Want deze tribuut versie is snel geirriteerd en bezitterig en dat vind ik niet oké!"

Zane kijkt me verbaasd aan. Ten eerste, omdat ik in staat was hem naar achteren te duwen, wat mij ook verbaasde, ten tweede, ik ben nog nooit boos op hem geworden.

"Sorry," zegt hij ten slotte. "Ik wist niet dat ik zo overkwam."

"Dan weet je het nu," zeg ik, "dus ben je er klaar mee?"

Hij knikt.

"Mooi, dan gaan we nu allebei minimaal negen punten scoren," zeg ik met een vastberaden blik. Ik trek mijn sweatshirt uit en gooit het op de grond. Dan pak ik Zane's hand vast, besluit naar hem te lachen (ik wil niet dat we allebei chagrijnig deze laatste test voor de Arena ingaan) en we lopen samen naar alle andere tributen toe.

"Dus," zegt het meisje uit district 2, ik geloof dat ze Poppie heet (achterlijk naam), terwijl ze naar Zane en mij kijkt, "jullie zijn.. samen?" Ze lacht geforceerd naar me.

"Ja, leuk he?" zeg ik poeslief en ik geef Zane een kus.

"Gezellig," zegt Poppie.

Wij worden geen vriendinnen, wat een nep wijf.

"Ben je er klaar voor, Zane?" vraagt de jongen uit district 1 met de nadruk op Zane's naam. Wat zijn dit voor nare mensen uit district 1 en 2.

"Ja, jij dan, Theodone?" zegt Zane in dezelfde toon.

Nog een achterlijke naam. Klinkt alsof het uit hogere kringen komt.

De jongen knikt en word vervolgens naar binnen geroepen.

"Waar zijn jullie shirts?" vraagt het meisje uit district 1.

"Vergeten," antwoord Zane casual.

Sommige tributen kijken ons minachtend aan. Ja, wij zijn bereid om dit te doen voor meer punten. Dus?

De jongen uit district 2 staart naar me. Like what you see, denk ik. Ik staar terug. Na een paar seconden krijg ik een glimlach van hem en hij begint een gesprek met Poppie. Ik bestudeer de groep, de verschillen tussen district 12 en 2 zijn belachelijk. Ze zouden beroeps moeten verbieden... Volgens mij is het ook verboden. Niet dat ze er veel aan doen, ze zorgen in ieder geval voor een spectaculaire show.

Het meisje uit district 10 beangstig me echt. Ze staat in een hoekje raar te lachen naar iedereen, het ziet er bloeddorstig uit. Ik tik Zane aan.

"Zane?"

"Ja?"

"Weet jij wie dat meisje uit district tien is?" vraag ik.

"Wie?"

"Oh laat maar," zeg ik telleurgesteld. Misschien beeld ik het me alleen maar in, dat ze er zo psycho uitziet.

Selwyn en Rosie staan samen met district 8, ik ken ze niet. De jongen uit district 7 ziet er nog altijd even gevaarlijk uit. Ik moet lang nadenken voordat ik weer weet wat district 7 is. Hout. Fijn, hij weet dus hoe hij met een axe moet werken, daar blijf ik ver van uit de buurt. Het meisje naast hem is jong en erg klein. Ze doet me letterlijk aan een takje denken, die breekt zo doormidden. Ik denk niet dat ze het bloedbad overleeft.

Twaalf heeft weer armoedige tributen gestuurd, twee magere lange kinderen. De jongen zit overduidelijk net in zijn tiener fase want zijn hoofd doet me denken aan de map van een gebergte, met sneeuwtoppen en al. Niet dat ik ooit echt bergen heb gezien, of sneeuw. Maar ik heb het op foto's gezien. Het meisje heeft lang rood haar en ziet eruit alsof ze elk moment inelkaar zakt. Ze krijgen hier toch gewoon te eten?

Ik bestudeer iedereen nauwkeurig van top tot teen. Ik ben zo geconcentreerd bezig dat ik geen geluid hoor. Meisje district 1, lang, gespierd, blond. Ze doet me denken aan een Amazone, maar dan minder eng. District 2, Poppie en de jongen heet volgens mij Lyndon. District 3, ik gok allebei rond de 16. Het meisje ziet eruit alsof ze nog niet eens instaat is om een vlieg te pletten, maar ik kan het mis hebben. District 3.. volgens mij komen daar de slimme tributen vandaan, hopelijk zijn ze slim genoeg om het bloedbad te ontwijken. District 5 zijn de mini's.

"Rubie!" Zane port me.

"Wat?"

"Ik moet naar binnen, jij bent hierna," zegt Zane.

"Oké, succes!" Ik geef hem een lange uitgebreide zoen, wat jammer dat Poppie hier niet is om dat te zien.

"Waar had ik dat aan verdiend?" vraagt Zane.

"Omdat ik van je hou, nu snel naar binnen jij!"

Zane draait zich om en loopt door de grote ijzeren deuren het trainingscentrum binnen. Hij draait zich nog even om en zwaait naar me, terwijl de deuren dicht vallen.

Het lijkt wel uren te duren voor ik eindelijk naar binnen mag. Terwijl ik langzaam het trainingscentrum inloop vraag ik me af hoe Zane het heeft gedaan. In de hoek zie ik allemaal beschadigde poppen, maar wie zegt of Zane daar gedeeltelijk verantwoordelijk voor was. Oké Rubie, geen tijd voor paniek! Dit is het moment, nu moet je het doen. Game face on!

"Rubie Sauron, district 4," zeg ik met een charmante glimlach tegen de spelmakers.

Ik krijg een gebaar dat ik verder mag. Ik zet wat poppen klaar, grijp een paar messen en ga op een redelijk afstand staan. Oh mijn haar, ik haal mijn haar uit mijn gebruikelijke knot en schud het los. Ik hoor wat oeh's en aah's van de spelmakers.

Focus Rubie! Kom op! Ik denk aan wat Finnick zei. Sexy messen gooien. Geen idee, maar ik doe alsof ik weet hoe het moet. Dat is het halve werk. Ik gooi de messen één voor één richting de poppen en ik richt op het voorhoofd, tussen de ogen. Ik mis slechts één pop en daarna maak ik een diepe buiging voor de applaudiserende spelmakers. Ik weet niet zo goed of ik moet gaan of verder mag.

"Wilt u nog iets anders zien?" vraag ik beleefd.

De hoofdspelmaker knikt. Kut, denk ik. Wat kan ik nog meer.. vuur.. ik kan vuur maken. Is dat indrukwekkend? Vast niet. Waarom kan ik niet zwemmen hier, dat kan alleen tributen uit vier.

"Ik heb denk ik even uw hulp nodig," zeg ik verleidelijk.

"Mijn hulp?" vraagt de hoofdspelmaker. Volgens mij heet hij Seneca Crane.

"Ja, ik had namelijk iets voorbereid in het water. Maar ik zie geen water. Kunt u dat op de één of andere manier tevoorschijn toveren? Ik bedoel, u bent tenslotte dé hoofdspelmaker."

Hij krijgt een blosje op zijn wangen. Ze zijn ook allemaal hetzelfde die mannen.

"Uh, ja zeker. Dat kan ik. Even wachten." Hij staat op en verlaat even het trainingscentrum. In de tussentijd sta ik heel onschuldig met mijn haar te spelen, iets wat de meeste mannelijke spelmakers fascineert.  
Plots klinkt er een hoop lawaai en begint de grond onder me te bewegen. Instinctief ren ik hard weg. Het voelt als een aardbeving, en een aardbeving in district 4 betekend vloedgolven. Als ik me weer omdraai zie ik dat in de grond een bak met water tevoorschijn is gekomen. Ik loop terug en bestudeer het.

De hoofdspelmaker kijkt me vragend aan. Ik lach terug, als teken dat dit precies is wat ik bedoelde. Nou, sexy zwemmen, hier gaan we. Ik trek mijn broek uit en duik sierlijk het water in. Deja heeft me ooit geleerd hoe je "sexy" omhoog komt uit het water. Je probeert zo hoog mogelijk te komen en gooit je haren naar achteren. Ik doe een poging tot, volgens mij lukt hij redelijk goed. Want als ik heen en weer zwem zie ik vanuit mijn ooghoek dat iedereen naar me kijkt. Na een paar baantjes besluit ik dat ze wel genoeg hebben gezien en klim het zwembed uit.

"Heel erg bedankt voor uw tijd en aandacht," zeg ik met een grote lach. Zal ik knipogen? Kan ik dat maken? Nee toch? Oké ik doe het. Ik geef ze een knipoog, raap mijn broek op van de grond en verlaat het trainingscentrum. Dit moet toch wel een negen waard zijn?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Zenuwen gieren door mijn lijf. Ik zit naast Zane op de bank voor de enorme tv van het appartement van district 4 en houd zijn hand stevig vast. Over een paar minuten worden de scores uitgezonden. Hoge scores betekenen meestal meer sponsors, en ik heb sponsors nodig.

Finnick komt naast me zitten en zegt: "Spannend?"

Ik knik. Dit is één van de belangrijkste momenten. Al ben je zo knap als Finnick, de mensen moeten wel het idee hebben dat je een kans maakt om te winnen. Dus een 6 zou voor hem genoeg zijn.

"Wat had jij voor cijfer?" vraag ik, ik hoop een lage.

"Een tien," zegt Finnick terwijl hij een stuk aardbeientaart in zijn mond propt.

Kut.

"Waren ze de spelmakers zo wanhopig?" vraagt Zane sarcastisch.

"Heb jij überhaupt wel gekeken toen ik meedeed?" vraagt Finnick geïrriteerd.

"Uh ja, want mijn zus deed mee. Weet je nog?"

Daar gaan we weer. Ik heb hier zo geen zin in.

"Zeg als jullie klaar zijn met die eeuwige gekibbel, roepen jullie mij dan? Vriendelijk bedankt." Ik sta op en loop weg. Ik hoor dat ze nog even doorgaan en besluit de scores te gaan kijken met Mags in haar kamer. De tv is niet spectaculair, maar hij werkt prima.

Ik klop op de deur en open de deur langzaam. Mags wenkt me naar binnen.

"Mag ik hier de scores komen kijken?" vraag ik beleefd.

Ze knikt ja en wijst naar een grote comfortabele stoel naast haar bed. Als ik zit bied ze me een bak met suikerklontjes aan. Ik heb Finnick daar ook al mee zien lopen. Ik heb nog maar één keer eerder suiker klontjes gegeten. We gingen op bezoek bij een oude winnaar. Hij had vroeger bij mijn moeder in de klas gezeten en hij gaf een groot feest voor al zijn oude klasgenoten. Ik heb nog nooit zo lekker gegeten.  
Ik pak één suikerklontje uit de bak en nestel me in de stoel. Het logo van de Hongerspelen komt in beeld en ik concentreer me op het scherm. Caesar Flickerman begint het programma met een leuk introotje over hoe er vorig jaar werd gescoord enzovoort. Dan begint het. Ik wil niet kijken naar de scores van de beroeps en verberg mijn gezicht in mijn schoot en leg mijn handen over mijn oren. Ik hoor vaagjes iets wat op een tien en een negen lijkt maar verder blokkeer ik alles. Ik voel een tikje op mijn schouder en kijk op. Ons logo, district 4, komt in beeld. Zane is als eerste. Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel. Laat het een negen zijn alsjeblieft! Ik heb mijn handen om een kussen heen geklemd en houdt mijn adem in.

"Zane Sorbeck uit district 4," zegt Caesar.

"Ja kom op!" schreeuw ik naar de tv.

"Netjes… een tien!" zegt Caesar.

"YES!" schreeuw ik. Ik spring op uit mijn stoel en doe een vreugdesdansje door de kamer. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik Mags grinniken. Ik was helemaal vergeten dat zij hier ook zat. Ze is zo stil

"Dan nu… Rubie Sauron, district 4 weer," vervolgt Caesar zijn verhaal.

"Ja.. asjeblieft wees genadig," fluister ik.

"Heeft dit meisje meer dan een charmante persoonlijkheid en wild haar?" vraagt Caesar aan de camera. Hij kijk naar zijn papiertje en zegt: "Blijkbaar wel, een elf!"

Het wordt me allemaal even te veel. Een elf? ELF? Ik blijf stomverbaasd in de kamer staan. Na een paar seconden komt Finnick binnen rennen en tilt hij me op van de grond en begint rondjes te draaien terwijl hij schreeuwt van blijdschap.

"Ik wist dat je het kon!" roept hij terwijl me weer neerzet.

"Dankje," zeg ik blozend.

"Super! Helemaal super. Ik kan niet wachten tot ik Johanna zie morgen! Die gaat balen!" roept Finnick uit.

"Johanna?" vraag ik verward.

"Mentor van district zeven. Maar dit is echt geweldig! Geweldig!" zegt Finnick terwijl hij blij de kamer uitloopt.

Ik wens Mags welterusten en loop naar de kamer van Zane. Ik klop zachtjes op de deur maar wacht niet op antwoord. Als ik de deur open zie ik Zane op zijn bed zitten.

"Een tien Zane! Dat is echt super goed," zeg ik terwijl ik naast hem ga zitten.

"Ja, en jij een elf," zegt hij zachtjes.

"Is er iets? Ik had gedacht dat je wel wat blijer zou zijn?" vraag ik bezorgd.

We hebben net allebei even hoge, dan wel niet hogere, scores gekregen dan de Beroeps. Waarom is hij niet blij. Dit betekend sponsors! Sponsors staat gelijk aan een grotere kans op overleven.

"Ik besef me nu denk ik pas dat het over twee dagen gewoon echt begint. Dit is nu allemaal wel even leuk en aardig. Grote kamers, lekker eten, luxe. Maar straks..." zegt Zane.

Ik slik moeizaam.

"Sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling om de sfeer te verpesten," zegt Zane.

"Geeft toch niet, het is ook niet echt iets om heel erg blij over te zijn," zeg ik tegen Zane.

Hij lacht flauwtjes naar me.

"Ik ga slapen, blijf je hier of kom je mee?" vraag ik.

"Ik blijf nog even hier, ik kom straks wel," antwoord Zane.

Ik geef hem een kus en wens hem welterusten. Als ik in bed lig begin ik te huilen. Ik heb het de afgelopen dagen geblokkeerd. Mezelf verboden om aan "straks" te denken. Ik wil er niet aan denken. Ik wil die Arena niet in en ik wil al helemaal niet straks voor de mogelijke keuze komen te staan dat ik Zane misschien wel zal moeten vermoorden. Hoe kom ik anders thuis? Ik kan dit niet!  
Er wordt op mijn deur geklopt.

"Ja," zeg ik. Het klinkt meer als een snik.

Finnick komt binnen.

"Oh," zeg ik enigszins teleurgesteld. Finnick hoort de teleurstelling in mijn stem.

"Zal ik maar weer gaan dan?" vraagt hij.

"Nee… ik kan wel wat gezelschap gebruiken." Zelfs Finnick voldoet nu.

Hij komt bij me op bed zitten en zegt niets. Maar dat is precies wat ik nodig heb. Even geen woorden, gewoon iemand die bij me op bed komt zitten en er letterlijk voor me is. Ik had niet verwacht dat Finnick het zou snappen. Dat ik gewoon even iemand nodig heb. Ik had uberhaupt niet verwacht dat hij me zou komen troosten. Wie had gedacht dat deze man, dit sex symbool van Panem, in staat zou zijn tot het tonen van medelijden. Ik niet. Hij verspreid zelf liefde, maar weet hij zelf wel wat het is, wat het inhoudt? En het belangrijkste, hoe het voelt? We blijven heel lang zo zitten.

"Je denkt vast dat ik een of andere vrouwenversierder ben die niet in staat is tot het voelen van emoties," zegt Finnick ineens vanuit het niets.

Ik aarzel... Wat moet ik hier op zeggen?

"Ik neem het je niet kwalijk, het is ook mijn eigen schuld..." zucht hij.

"Je kan ook gewoon... " begin ik. Hoe ga ik dit op een aardige manier zeggen... "Als je nou is niet zo'n spoor van verliefde mensen achter je laat."

"Was het maar zo makkelijk," zegt Finnick.

"Hey, ik snap best dat je aantrekkelijk bent enzo, maar als je gewoon niet op flirterig gedrag in gaat, dan gebeurd er ook niks... snap je?"

"Seks bedoel je?" vraagt Finnick dood gewoon.

"Uh, ja dat." Ik bloos, alweer.

"Je doet me heel erg aan iemand denken," zegt Finnick terwijl hij zachtjes lacht.

"Wie?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig.

"Is niet van belang," zegt Finnick meteen. "Maar je bent net zo voorzichtig als zij is... was..." Zijn glimlach verdwijnt.

"Wie Finnick?" vraag ik nog een keer.

"Ga maar slapen, morgen heb je nog een laatste interview met Caesar en overmorgen is het zover. Je hebt alle rust nodig die je kan gebruiken."

Hij loopt mijn kamer uit en sluit de deur.  
Wat was dat? En aan wie doe ik hem denken? Ik kan hier nog wel uren over na gaan denken maar ik zal er toch niet achter komen.  
Ik heb geen zin om te wachten tot Zane komt en sluit mijn ogen. Ik wil dromen over thuis, over mijn kamer, over mijn vader en moeder... zelfs over Kent. Deja en Jasmine. Ik zal nooit meer klagen over naar school gaan en huiswerk. Ik wil naar huis.

De volgende ochtend ligt tot mijn blijdschap Zane gewoon naast me. Ik tik hem zachtjes aan. "Hey," zeg ik zacht. Hij kreunt zachtjes. "Hey, wordt is wakker," zeg ik. "Nee," antwoord hij. "Jawel, wordt wakker." Ik begin Zane te kietelen, dat maakt hem wel wakker. Binnen een paar seconden staat hij naast het bed. "Niet doen!" zegt hij. "Je vond het wel grappig," zeg ik met een glimlach. "Helemaal niet," zegt Zane, hij probeert boos te kijken maar ik zie dat hij moet lachen. "Echt wel, maar goed. Vanavond, hoe gaan we dat doen, dat interview?" vraag ik. Zane komt weer bij me in bed liggen. "Geen idee," zegt hij. "Zullen we maar gewoon vertellen dat we een stel zijn, misschien winnen we dan nog wat stemmen. Er zijn vast wel ergens mensen in het Capitool die het zielig vinden voor ons," beredeneer ik. Zane knikt. "Ja, dat lijkt me een goed plan," zegt hij.

De rest van de dag breng ik grotendeels met Finnick door. We oefenen urenlang hoe ik vragen moet beantwoorden. De eerste twee uur zijn serieus, maar dan vind Finnick een gekke pruik in de kast en zet hem op. Hij doet alsof hij Caesar is en ik doe omstebeurt één van de andere tributen na. Ik heb in geen tijden zo hard gelachen. Na het eten word ik naar Paloma en het team gebracht. Ik vraag me af wat ze dit keer heeft gemaakt... vast iets met schubben.  
Als ik binnenkom word ik eerst helemaal schoongemaakt, Capitool stijl, en daarna beginnen ze met de eerste laag make up.

"Zenuwachtig?" vraagt Raven.

"Ja, best wel," antwoord ik.

"Ach gekkie," zegt Kaiya, " dat is toch nergens voor nodig. Je bent zo knap!"

"Niet dat ik er wat aan heb ik de Arena, ik kan ze niet doodstralen met mijn schoonheid," zeg ik sarcastisch.

Het team barst in lachen uit, wat zijn ze toch overdreven hier, en gaat daarna verder. Als Paloma binnenkomt doen ze allemaal meteen een paar stappen achteruit. Vandaag heeft ze een leren jurk aan, marine blauw, en haar afro is nu roze in plaats van blond.

"Rubie," zegt ze in een diepe toon.

Ik wil reageren met "Paloma" op dezelfde manier. Maar aangezien ik mijn kostuum nog niet heb gezien, en mijn styliste niet kwaad wil maken, houd ik mijn mond.

"Ben je er klaar voor?" vraagt ze.

Ik knik, maar vanbinnen schreeuw ik heel hard nee.  
Paloma klapt in haar handen en ik hoor dat er iets naar binnen wordt gerold op wielen. Ik durf niet te kijken.

"Tadaa," zegt Paloma.

Als ik mijn ogen opendoe zie ik een prachtige blauwe jurk versierd met blauwe edelstenen met een lange sleep.

"Let op," zegt Paloma, en ze wijst naar de sleep. Ze klapt in haar handen en zie dat twee Avox mensen de jurk beginnen te duwen. Ik kijk naar de sleep en mijn mond valt open. Het glinster en golft net als de zee. Ik moet denken aan de zee thuis, aan de boot van mijn vader, aan thuis. Ik ben een emotioneel wrak en begin weer te huilen. Ik spring op en geef Paloma een knuffel.

"Dankjewel!" zeg ik snikkend.

Paloma is duidelijk niet gewend aan dit soort lichamelijke affectie want ze beantwoord mijn knuffel met een zacht klopje op mijn rug.

"Niet huilen!" piept Camia, "Je make up Rubie!"

Ik begin te lachen en ga weer in de stoel zitten. Ik ben helemaal klaar voor dat interview!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Het enige geluid wat ik hoor is het gebonk van mijn hart. Finnick probeert me nog wat advies te geven maar ik zie zijn lippen alleen bewegen, geen geluid. Ik knik af en toe ja, maar er komt niks binnen. We worden backstage gebracht en moeten onze beurt afwachten. Het meisje uit District 1 heet Coyote, dat krijg ik dan nog wel weer me, een lang blond meisje met grote onschuldige blauwe ogen verschuild achter haar pony. Maar daar trap ik niet in, dat zogenaamde onschuldige. Theodone, ook uit 1, geeft een hele tirade over dat hij iedereen gaat afmaken en dat hij wint. Ik vind het persoonlijk niet de beste manier om sponsors aan te trekken, maar de kans is groot dat hij wint. Dus hij mag wel opscheppen. Poppie en Lydon uit District 2 zien er allebei prachtig uit. Wat me het meeste opvalt is dat Poppie's lange zwarte haar is afgeknipt tot een korte bob. Het staat haar erg goed, maar er zit vast een tactiek achter. Lyndon is erg charismatisch en vertelt over thuis en dat hij schijnbaar een vriendin heeft. Hij wilt het winnen voor haar, erg aandoenlijk allemaal.

"Ben je er klaar voor?" vraagt Zane ineens.

"Ja, ik denk het wel," zeg ik een beetje verward.

"Had ik al gezegd dat je er prachtig uit ziet?" vraagt hij met een glimlach.

"Al zo'n tien keer, maar ik hoor het graag," antwoord ik met een lach.

District 3 is nu aan de beurt. Hierna ben ik, mijn doel: win sponsors!

"Denk er aan, zielig kijken als je het over ons hebt," zegt Zane.

"Ja ja," zeg ik. Denk niet dat dat al te moeilijk is.

"En vergeet voor al niet te vertellen over toen je me voor het eerst zag en..."

"Ja Zane, over wat ik toen dacht enzovoort enzovoort, ik kan het!" onderbreek ik hem.

De jongen van district 3 is aan de beurt. Hierna ben ik. Ik sluit mijn ogen en haal diep adem. Ik denk aan thuis, aan de zee. Hoe kalm ik me altijd voelde als ik in het water was. De geur van het zoute zeewater... ik mis die geur. Het Capitool ruikt alleen maar naar zoetigheid, naar die zoete kauwgom die ze verkopen in het snoepwinkeltje vlak bij mijn huis. Als ik win en naar huis mag, koop ik al het snoep wat ze hebben en geef ik het aan Kent. Dan kunnen we dat betalen. En suiker, Zane en ik beginnen een suikerverslaving te ontwikkelen dankzij Mags en Finnick. Suiker, ik wil suiker. Ik draai me om.

"Zane heb jij nog een suiker klontje?" vraag ik.

Hij graait in de zak van zijn jasje en haalt er twee klontjes uit. Gulzig pak ik er één en stop het in mijn mond. Heerlijk, dit is heerlijk.

"Rubie Sauron," galmt het door de gang.

Oké, dat ben ik, daar gaan we. Ik stap het podium op en moet even mijn ogen dichtknijpen. Die lampen zijn heel erg fel. Ik zie Caesar Flickerman staan, met neon groen haar, en loop op hem af. Hij heet me welkom en wijst dan naar de twee stoelen achter ons. Ik ga snel zitten.

"Je ziet er weer prachtig uit, dat heeft Paloma weer prachtig gedaan. Dames en heren, een applausje voor Paloma!" roept hij.

Het publiek begint te klappen, ik schud de zenuwen van mij af, zet mijn neppe lach op en begin enthousiast mee te klappen.

"Ja, ze heeft werkelijk prachtig werk geleverd," zeg ik.

"Dat heeft ze zeker gedaan. Maar Rubie, vertel me eens, hoe reageerde je toen jij hoorde wat voor cijfer je had. Een elf! Dat is toch, fantastisch!" zegt Caesar.

"Ja, ik had het echt niet verwacht. Ik kon het niet geloven ook. Ik dacht, dit moet een fout zijn," zeg ik bescheiden.

"Mag ik vragen wat je hebt laten zien aan de Spel Makers," vraagt Caesar.

"Oh Caesar, dan is het straks toch geen verrassing meer in de Arena," zeg ik plagend.

"Dat is waar, helemaal waar. Nu we hier toch zitten. Bij de openings ceremonie waren jij en je district partner Zane een grote hit. Wat vind je van hem?" vraagt hij.

"Wat ik van hem vind?" vraag ik met een lach.

"Ja, het is een knappe jongen," zegt Caesar.

"Ja, dat is hij zeker. Daarom zijn we ook samen," zeg ik.

Geluiden van een grote schok gaan door het publiek heen.

"Oh," zegt Caesar, duidelijk niet voorbereid op dit antwoord, "en nu?"

"Ja, we zien wel wat er gebeurd. We gaan elkaar beschermen tot het eind," zeg ik moedig.

"En wat als jullie als laatste twee over zijn?" vraagt Caesar.

Ja, wat dan. Ik wil daar liever niet aan denken, hoe los ik dit op een vermakende manier op?

"We hebben het al helemaal uitgedacht," antwoord ik terwijl nog improviseer, "maar als ik dat nu allemaal ga vertellen, is het straks niet spannend meer. Toch?" vraag ik het publiek.

Ik krijg een soort van enthousiaste reactie van het publiek, die overduidelijk niet weet hoe ze hierop moeten reageren.

"Mijn aller laatste vraag Rubie, wat is jouw mooiste herinnering met Zane?" vraagt Caesar me terwijl hij bemoedigend mijn hand vast pakt.

Mijn mooiste herinnering...Ik denk terug aan de eerste keer dat ik Zane zag. Het was de eerste keer dat ik mee moest op mijn vaders boot, een half jaar geleden, mijn moeder vond dat visnetten maken in de achtertuin niet meer genoeg was. Na lang protesteren gaf ik mezelf gewonnen en ging ik mee naar de haven. Terwijl we onszelf voorbereiden op een week op zee, zag ik Zane op de boot naast die van ons. Hij hielp zijn vader. Ik ging zo staan, dat ik ongezien kon kijken hoe hij zijn vader hielp. Ik was meteen verliefd, die blonde haren en blauwe ogen. Wauw. Toen mijn vader riep dat ik verder moest helpen moest ik mezelf dwingen verder te werken, ik wilde liever naar hem kijken. Op een gegeven moment toen ik weer naar hem keek, keek hij ook naar mij. Ik wist zenuwachtig te lachen en hij zei "Hoi". Ik heb die hoi die dagen daarna tot in de puntjes geanalyseerd zoals alleen een wanhopig tiener meisje kan.  
Vlak voor we de haven verlieten kreeg ik nog een preek van mijn vader over dat ik voorzichtig moest zijn en wat alle gevaren waren. Ik knikte ja, maar ik had enkel en alleen aandacht voor hem. Ik stond bij de rand van de boot en staarde heel voorzichtig naar hem. Mijn vader hijste het zeil, wat nog nat was van de vorige storm en al het water kwam naar beneden. Ik wilde me omdraaien en de stuurhut in lopen maar ik gleed uit, met mijn voet vast in de visnetten en viel overboord.  
In District 4 is "man overboord" geen drama als je nog in de haven bent, iedereen kan zwemmen, het water was bovendien nog rustig dus ik zou vanzelf wel weer boven komen. Maar, mijn voet zat vast in een visnet die zich op de één of andere manier tijdens mijn val in het water verstrengeld was geraakt aan stukken hout van de pier onderwater. Ik kon niet omhoog komen. Mijn vader verwachtte vast dat ik wel omhoog zou komen, maar ik kwam maar niet. Ik merkte dat ik het steeds benauwder kreeg, mijn adem raakte langzaam op en ik kreeg mijn voet niet uit dat stomme net. Ik kreeg een licht gevoel in mijn hoofd en zag het al helemaal gebeuren. Ik ging verdrinken. Net voordat alles zwart werd voelde ik dat iemand me omhoog sleurde.  
Ik werd daarna wakker in mijn bed, geen idee wat er nou precies gebeurd was. Toen ik weer genoeg energie had vertelde mijn moeder me dat een jongen uit het dorp het water in was gedoken, nadat ik toch wel lang onderwater was, mijn voet had bevrijd en mijn leven had gered.  
Het eerste wat ik dacht was, die jongen van de boot, ik wilde meteen uit bed. Maar mijn emotionele moeder zei dat ik nog een paar dagen moest rusten en dat ik hem vanzelf wel een keer kon bedanken.  
Een paar dagen daarna, toen ik weer wakker werd (ik was toch vermoeider dan ik dacht) en naar beneden liep zat hij in de kamer. Mijn moeder stelde hem voor, Zane, en sindsdien zijn we eigenlijk onafscheidelijk geweest.

"Rubie?" vraagt Caesar.

Ik moet er vast stom hebben uitgezien, alsof ik heel ergens anders was.

"Ja, sorry, mijn mooiste herinnering was toen we elkaar hadden ontmoet," zeg ik met een verlegen glimlach. "Zonder hem, was ik verdronken. Hij heeft mijn leven gered." Ik kijk naar de zijkant van het podium waar Zane staat en lach naar hem.

Het publiek is geraakt, emotionele O's en A's en een aantal mensen zitten te huilen.

"Prachtig!" zegt Caesar, "Prachtig! Jonge liefde! Dames en heren uit District 4, Rubie Sauron!"

Het publiek begint weer dolenthousiast te klappen. Ik maak een diepe buiging en verlaat het podium. Finnick, Caleb en Mags wachten me op en Finnick geeft me een knuffel.

"Dat was, geweldig. Het publiek houdt van je, maar heeft ook medelijden. Dit betekend sponsors," zegt hij.

We blijven backstage staan zodat ik naar Zane kan kijken. Caesar begint met het gewoonlijke praatje: "Hoe vind je het hier, wat zijn je favoriete plekken?" envoort.  
Zane blijft rustig en beantwoord alle vragen op een enthousiaste manier.

"Zane, sommige van ons wisten dit niet maar... vijf jaar geleden...," begint Caesar.

O nee, denk ik.

"Vijf jaar geleden, zat jouw zus hier," zegt hij.

Zane trekt wit weg.

"En nu jij, hoe gaat je familie daar mee om?" vraagt Caesar.

Ik pak Finnick's hand vast en houdt hem stevig vast. Ik denk alleen maar, blijf rustig Zane, blijf rustig. Alle ogen zijn op hem gericht.

"Ze...," begint Zane.

"Ja?" vraagt Caesar.

"Ze zijn wel trots... en ik heb ze beloofd dat ik er alles aan ga doen om te winnen," zegt Zane.

"Alles?" vraagt Caesar.

"Ja, alles." Hij klinkt vast beraden.

"Alles?" vraagt Finnick aan me.

Ik kijk hem onzeker aan, wat bedoelt Zane precies met "alles"?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Ik heb besloten Zane niet te confronteren over waartoe hij allemaal in staat is straks in de Arena. Ik wil het liever ook niet weten. Finnick was het niet met me eens, maar na lang discussiëren gaf hij de moed op en gingen we allebei snel slapen.

Ik sta in de glazen buis. Het gaat zo beginnen; ik ga de Arena in. Paloma staat aan de andere kant van de buis. Ze heeft me normale kleding gegeven, dus ik verwacht geen rare Arena.

Finnick gaf me vanochtend nog wat laatste tips, stap niet te vroeg van dat metalen ding af, pak snel wat je pakken kan en ga er dan vandoor, zoek water en probeer een vertrouwensband met mensen te sluiten. Aangezien mijn enige vrienden de mini's zijn hoop ik dat ze het bloedbad overleven.

De buis gaat omhoog en Paloma knikt nog even naar me. Zodra ik boven de grond kom moet ik wennen aan het licht. Ik knipper een paar keer met mijn ogen en kijk om me heen. Great, ik sta in het midden tussen de beroeps in, Zane staat helemaal links en de mini's rechts. Ik hoor Claudius Templesmith die omroept: "Dames en heren. Laat de zeventigste Hongerspelen beginnen!" Wat een afleiding is dit ook, als je niet wist van de zestig seconden zou je nu meteen van je metalen ding afspringen. Ik moet zeggen, ik ben teleurgesteld dat niemand het doet.  
Recht voor ons is de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Ik zie rugzakken, eten, wapens. De omgeving bestaat uit oude vervallen gebouwen. Heel verderop zie ik bos, ik denk een kilometen of tien. Ik zie nergens zee, misschien is het er wel, misschien ook niet. Ik kijk achter me, het loopt berg afwaarts net als in ons dorp richting zee. Die kant wil ik op.  
Nog dertig seconden. Wat ga ik doen? Ga ik de hoorn inrennen? Maar ik heb allemaal beroeps om me heen? Misschien ben ik sneller? Al die keren dat ik te laat was en moest rennen naar de haven... misschien ben ik wel snel? Waarom heb ik niet beter op ze gelet tijdens die stomme training?

Twintig seconden..

Ik moet wel, het is mijn enige kans! Straks vindt ik Zane of de mini's helemaal niet. Ik moet op z'n minst een rugzak pakken!

Tien seconden.

Ik ga in de starthouding staan op mijn metalen cirkel en focus me op de hoorn. Nog vijf, vier, drie, twee...

Ik hoor een klap links, ik kijk vluchtig en zie dat iemand te vroeg van zijn cirkel is afgesprongen. Iedereen is afgeleid. Ik neem aan dat die laatste seconde voorbij en maak gebruik van dit moment, stof en rook verspreid zich dus ik kan ongezien beginnen te rennen. Ik ren en ren. Om me heen hoor ik geschreeuw en verwarring. Maar ik moet door rennen. Na een paar seconden ben ik in de hoorn, ik grijp een rugzak een zak met messen en brood en ga er vandoor.  
Het is begonnen, om me heen hoor ik kreten van pijn. Ik moet hier weg! Ik ren een kant op en zie dat de rook langzaam verdwijnt. Ik draai me even om, waar is Zane? Waar is Zane? Ik kijk en zie dat de beroeps hard bezig zijn, district 12 is zoals verwacht meteen gesneuveld, verder zie ik niet zoveel. Ik hoor mensen rennen rechts van me en pak snel een mes. Ik zie dat het Rosie en Selwyn zijn.

"Rosie!" schreeuw ik. Ze kijkt op.

"Deze kant!" schreeuw ik en ik wijst naar een verlaten straat die richting het bos gaat. De zee komt later wel.

Selwyin en Rosie knikken en we rennen met z'n drieën hebben allebei een rugzak maar geen wapens. Ik ren de longen uit mijn lijf. Selwyn en Rosie houden me met moeite bij.  
Ik kijk achterom en zie Coyote en Theodone achter ons aan rennen.

"Kom op! Ze zitten vlak achter ons!" roep ik. Rosie en Selwyn kijken achterom. De angst is van hun gezichten af te lezen.  
We moeten iets doen, Coyote en Theodone zijn veel sneller dan ons en halen ons binnen de kortste keren in. Ik begin na te denken en probeer de omgeving in me op te nemen. Gebouw na gebouw... het enige waar ik op kom is ons verstoppen.

"Daarheen!" roep ik. Ik wijs naar een zijstraat en neem de leiding. Ik ren de straat in en ren naar een groot flatgebouw, ik kijk achterom en zie Selwyn de bocht om komen rennen. Mooi, denk ik. Dan ziet hij waar ik naar binnen gaat en Rosie ziet waar hij naar binnen rent. Ik open de deur en ren naar binnen. Trap na trap ren ik naar boven en zie dat Selwyn vlak achter me zit. Na een paar verdiepingen wacht ik op Selwyn.

"Waar is Rosie?" vraag ik als hij bij me is.

"Ze struikelde," zegt Selwyn, "en ze zei dat ik door moest rennen. Maar nu weet ik niet... Ik denk dat ze..." Selwyn's onderlip begint te trillen.

"Ssst. Oké, we moeten nu stil zijn en ons verstoppen want ik denk dat Coyote en Theodone ons volgen. Oké?" zeg ik.

Selwyn knikt en ik open zachtjes de deur van de vijfde verdieping. Ik hoor Coyote en Theodone beneden de flat binnenkomen.

"We vinden je wel," kirt Coyote.

Selwyn en ik lopen zachtjes door de deur heen en ik probeer de deur zo zachtjes mogelijk dicht te doen. De kamer is zo goed als leeg, er staan twee banken, een oude tv, wat kleine voorraadkastjes en achterin staat grote kledingkast, half verscholen achter een gordijn. Ik wijs naar de kledingkast, Selwyn knikt en we verstoppen ons erin. Als het moet blijf ik hier de rest van de dag in zitten.  
Zodra ik de deur dichtdoe van de kast zie ik dat er een klein gaatje zit waardoor de deur goed in de gaten kan houden. Ik kan de kast van binnen op een haakje doen, maar sterk is het niet.  
Ik hoor Coyote en Theodone die elke afdeling grondig doorzoeken.

"Rubie?" fluistert Selwyn.

"Ja?"

"Sorry als je nu door mij dood gaat," zegt hij met een pruil lipje.

"Ah, doe niet zo gek," fluister ik.

Ik gebaar dat we weer stil moeten zijn. Ik hoor de stemmen zich vermenigvuldigen. Ik denk dat Poppie en Lyndon zich bij het gezelschap hebben gevoegd. Mijn hart bonkt in mijn keel.

"Hier dan?" roept Poppie

De deur naar onze kamer gaat open. Ik doe mijn best om niet te huilen. Mijn einde is in zicht. Dit was het. Ik kijk naar Selwyn. De tranen stromen over zijn wangen. Ik heb me nog nooit zo schuldig gevoelt, door mij zit hij hier in de kast. Hij is nog maar twaalf jaar.

Poppie en Theodone komen binnen. Theodone loopt op de kleine voorraadkastjes af, opzoek naar eten. Poppie loopt langzaam op onze kast af. Ik voel mijn hart zo hard bonken dat ik bang ben dat Poppie het hoort. Ze komt steeds dichterbij en staart intens naar de kast. Kan ze me zien door dit kleine gaatje? Alsjeblieft niet! Haar hand bevindt zich nu op de knop en trekt zachtjes aan de deur. Het haakje houdt de deur dicht. Ze kijkt verward naar de kast.

"Hey Poppie! Ik zie die kleuters van district drie!" roept Coyote.

"Wat doen we met die andere twee?" roept Poppie terug.

"Die pakken we later wel," roept Lyndon.

Ja, ga maar gauw! Denk ik.

Poppie geeft de kast nog één laatste blik en verlaat de kamer met Theodone. Ik hoor ze allemaal de trap aflopen.  
Selwyn wil de deur opendoen maar ik grijp zijn hand en schud nee. Ik blijf hier op z'n minst nog een half uur zitten.  
Na een paar minuten beginnen de kanonschoten, één, twee, drie, vier, vijf, zes, zeven, acht, negen... daarna is het stil. Negen... Dat is best weinig. Na een paar minuten kan ik weer helder nadenken en begin me af te vragen wie het zijn. Ik heb Zane niet meer gezien sinds één van die mijnen afging. Hij zal toch niet... Nee, hij is slim en sterk genoeg. Ik ga mezelf niet gek maken nu, vanavond weet ik het.  
Het komende half uur gaat tergend langzaam voorbij, maar ik wacht liever nu een half uur dan dat ik pijnlijk word vermoord.

Ik schrik even later wakker van een kanonschot, ik sta nog steeds in de kast en Selwyn leunt tegen me aan. Hij slaapt.  
Ik kijk door het gat in de kast en zie niemand. Ik luister nog even goed of ik niemand in het gebouw hoor en uiteindelijk schud ik Selwyn zachtjes wakker.

"Waar ben ik?" vraagt Selwyn in paniek.

"In een kast in de Arena," antwoord ik.

Ik haal de deur van het haakje af, dit haakje heeft mijn leven gered, en stap uit kast. Het schemert buiten en ik vraag me af hoe lang we hebben geslapen. Ik ga op één van de banken zitten en pak mijn rugzak erbij.

"Laten we even kijken wat we hebben," zeg ik tegen Selwyn. Hij knikt en opent zijn rugzak.

"Een waterfles... leeg," zucht ik.

"Ik heb ook een lege waterfles, een zakmes, slaapzak, lucifers en twee appels," zegt Selwyn.

"Kijk in je voorvak," zegt ik.

"Oh en jodiumdruppels," zegt Selwyn met een blij gezicht.

"Jodiumwattes?" vraag ik.

"Die zuiveren het water," legt Selwyn uit.

"Oké..." misschien had ik toch wat beter op moeten letten bij overlevingstechnieken... "Ik heb mijn messen, zak met brood, plastic zijl, touw en vuurstenen," zeg ik met een lach.

"En nu?" vraagt Selwyn.

"Ja... nu wachten we? Ik wil eerst weten wie er nog allemaal zijn," antwoord ik.

"Misschien kunnen we even kijken wat er nog meer in het gebouw is?" vraagt Selwyn.

Ik knik en stop alle spullen weer terug in mijn rugzak. Daarna verlaten we de kamer. We luisteren eerst een paar minuten om er zeker van te zijn dat iedereen weg is. We gaan een verdieping naar beneden en openen één van de deuren.  
We komen in een lange gang terecht met veel ramen.

"Nu moeten we voorzichtig zijn, als iemand ons ziet door de ramen dan is het gebeurd met ons. Ik denk niet dat we nog een keer zoveel geluk hebben," zeg ik.

Selwyn knikt en begint te kruipen. Daar had ik nog niet eens aan gedacht. Ik volg zijn voorbeeld en we kruipen naar de andere kant. We gaan bij nummer 204 naar binnen en sluiten snel de deur.

"Help eens," zeg ik tegen Selwyn.

Er staat een kast in de gang van dit huis en ik wil hem voor de deur schuiven. We maken veel lawaai, dus ik hoop dat niemand in de buurt is. We inspecteren het huis en vinden wat nootjes, en een flesje water. Verder staan er twee banken en een lamp.

"Ik kijk wel even wat er boven is," zeg ik tegen Selwyn.

"Oké," zegt hij en hij gaat op de bank zitten.

Boven zie ik dat het dak mist en er ligt een oude vieze deken. Die ga ik niet gebruiken. Ik hoor beneden wat gerommel en hoop dat het Selwyn is. Ik ga voorzichtig om de hoek van een muurtje staan zodat ik over de Arena heen uit kan kijken. Het word al aardig donker, we moeten zo maar omstebeurt gaan slapen.  
Het volkslied begint, dat betekend dat we zo te zien krijgen wie er allemaal gestorven zijn. Ik zie het embleen van het Capitool hoog in de lucht. Daar komen zo de foto's. Het volklied eindigt en het embleen verdwijnt. Daarna komen de foto's in de lucht. De jongen uit District 3, dat laatste kanonschot was dus helaas geen beroeps... Nu de foto van Rosie, wat aan de ene kant een grote opluchting is want dat betekend dat Zane nog leeft. Maar ik voel toch een traan opkomen. Het meisje uit District 6, de jongen uit District 8, beide uit 9, de jongen uit 10, het meisje uit 11 en beide uit 12.  
De lucht word weer donker en ik loop naar beneden.

"SELWYN? WAT DOE JE?" roep ik. Ik sprint van de trap af en ren naar hem toe.

"Ik heb de lamp aangekregen, het was niet zo heel moeilijk. In district 5 moeten we vaak lampen repareren..." legt hij uit.

Ik trek de stekker uit het stopcontact en gooi de lamp in de hoek.

"Heb je enig idee wat je gedaan hebt?" roep ik.

"Ik.. uh...," zegt Selwyn.

"Wat nou als iemand dit heeft gezien? Nou?" Ik merk dat ik schreeuw maar ik had niet verwacht hij zoiets doms zou doen.

"Sorry Rubie, ik dacht niet na, ik..."

"Nee dat dacht je zeker niet!" bijt ik hem toe, "inpakken je spullen, we moeten gaan."

Selwyn pakt langzaam zijn rugzak in en loopt sjokkend achter me aan. We duwen de kast weg voor de deur en rennen snel de lange gang door. Ik ga er niet vanuit dat iemand ons kan zien, het is erg donker. De rest van de weg negeer ik Selwyn, hij zal het vast niet zo bedoeld hebben maar dit soort fouten kunnen we niet maken. Niet in de Arena.

"Rubie?" vraagt Selwyn.

"Niet nu," zeg ik terwijl ik om de hoek van een gebouw kijk om te kijken of de kust veilig is.

"Het spijt me."

"Denk de volgende keer gewoon even na voordat je iets doet, oké?" zeg ik chagrijnig.

"Sorry, ik zal voortaan nadenken," zegt Selwyn.

"Mooi. Nu moeten we stil zijn. Dit is de hoofdweg langs de hoorn," zeg ik terwijl ik naar de weg wijs, "daar wil ik niet heen. Ik weet niet wie daar is of dat er iets gebeurd is maar ik vind het voor nu te gevaarlijk. Ik wil naar de zee, aan de andere kant van de hoorn."

"Is er zee dan?" vraagt Selwyn.

"Ik weet het niet, ik denk het," zeg ik met een fronsend gezicht, "maar goed, blijf goed achter me en zeg niks behalve als je iets verdachts ziet, oké?"

Selwyn knikt.

Ik haal diep adem en ren de hoofdweg op, laat er alsjeblieft niemand in de buurt zijn.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry voor mijn asociaal lange afwezigheid. heb het hoofdstuk daarom wat langer gemaakt:P Ik was een weekje op vakantie:P Hoop dat ie leuk is! xxx_  
**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 11**

Selwyn en ik rennen zo snel we kunnen over wat ik de hoofdweg noem. De hoorn komt steeds dichterbij, het moederschip der voorraad. Ik vraag me af of daar mensen zijn, de Beroeps gingen de andere kant op. Ik gebaar Selwyn om een straat in te slaan. Vanaf daar bestudeer ik de hoorn nauwkeurig. Na een paar minuten constateer ik dat er niemand is en sleur ik Selwyn mee. We grijpen wat eten wat nog bij de hoorn ligt en Selwyn pakt wat technologische dingetjes waarvan ik niet weet wat het allemaal is en kan doen.  
We rennen snel door, ik wil hier niet te lang blijven met de Beroeps achter me.

"Maar wat als we nou geen zee vinden Rubie?" vraagt Selwyn.

"Dan hoop ik dat we bos vinden, of een andere kleine waterbron," zeg ik snel. Maar ik wil zee vinden, ik wil daarheen waar ik me het meeste thuis voel. Dat zullen de Beroeps vroeg of laat ook wel uitvogelen, en ze zullen op me jagen. Maar ik weet hoe de zee werkt en de omgeving. Ik heb dan een voorsprong.

Na een half uur merk ik dat Selwyn steeds langzamer wordt, zijn kleine benen houden me niet meer bij. De gebouwen zijn bijna allemaal weg en verderop zie ik wat bomen.

"Kom Selwyn, gaan we daar naar binnen," zeg ik en ik wijs naar een klein huisje.

Hij glimlacht en slentert achter me aan. Ik check snel alle kamers van het huis om te zien of er niemand is en laat daarna Selwyn naar binnen.

"Ga jij maar eerst slapen," zeg ik.

Selwyn knikt en valt in slaap zodra hij op de grond in zijn slaapzak ligt. Zijn donkerblonde krulletjes vallen over zijn ogen. Ik wil er niet aan denken, maar straks zal één van ons toch dood moeten gaan en ik zou er niet aan moeten denken dat ik degene ben die hem vermoord, ervan uitgaande dat ik zou winnen… Ik kan toch geen twaalfjarige vermoorden? Zeker niet nu we samen in de Arena zijn.  
De wacht houden is saai en vermoeiend. Zodra ik ga zitten merk ik hoe moe ik ben. De tijd kruipt langzaam voorbij en ik ben dan ook heel blij als Selwyn wakker schrikt van een nachtmerrie en zegt niet meer verder te willen slapen.

Mijn droom begint thuis, ik lig in bed en het is stil. Te stil. Waar is Kent? Of het hysterische gegil van mijn moeder? Ik klim uit bed en controleer de slaapkamers; leeg. Als ik naar beneden loop zie ik rode vlekken op de trap en de muur. Iets zegt me dat dit geen ketchup is. Ik begin te rennen en vind ze allemaal in de woonkamer. Dood. Ik huil en zak in elkaar. Wie heeft dit gedaan? En waarom? Na een paar seconden hoor ik een bekende enge lach, het is het meisje uit District 10. Maar waar is ze? Ik kijk schichtig om me heen. "Laat jezelf zien dan!" schreeuw ik. Het lachen vervaagd en vervolgens hoor ik Coyote: "We vinden je wel!" Ik hoor haar lachen en meer stemmen komen erbij.  
Ik schrik wakker en ben nat van het zweet. Als ik rechtovereind ga zitten zie ik dat Selwyn me met grote ogen aankijkt.

"Gaat het wel?" vraagt hij.

"Ja, ik denk dat we allebei niet veel slaap zullen krijgen." Ik probeer te glimlachen terwijl ik dit zeg.

We eten wat brood en drinken een klein beetje water. Wie weet wanneer we dat weer vinden.  
Buiten begint de zon al op te komen dus we pakken snel onze spullen en rennen het bos in. Ik vertel Selwyn om zo zachtjes mogelijk te lopen, we willen geen andere tributen aantrekken door knakkende takjes of ritselende bosjes. Na een klein uurtje hoor ik het geluid van water, een beekje.

"Is dat..?" vraagt Selwyn onzeker.

"Ja, dat is water," zeg ik. Ik herken dit geluid als geen ander.

Als we bij het beekje aankomen kijkt Selwyn nog een beetje verbaasd.

"Wat is er?" vraag ik.

"Ik heb gewoon nog nooit water zo gezien… alleen uit een kraan ofzo."

Dat kan ik me niet voorstellen. Dat je nog nooit in je hele leven water hebt gezien. Maar goed, ik heb nog nooit een fabriek gezien en Selwyn heeft er wel honderden gezien.

"Nu kun je me laten zien hoe die fancy jodiumdruppels van je werken," zeg ik met een lach.

Hij gaat aan de slag en vult allebei onze waterflessen. We drinken eentje leeg en Selwyn vult hem daarna nog een keer. Dit moet genoeg zijn voor een paar dagen. Dan horen we een kanonschot, mijn hart begint sneller te slaan. Zou het voor Zane zijn? Selwyn en ik eten daarna allebei twee sneetjes brood en we delen een appel.

"Rubie?"

"Ja?"

"Hoe heb jij een elf gehaald?" vraagt Selwyn.

"Gewoon, laten zien waar ik goed in ben."

"En wat is dat?"

"Zwemmen en messen gooien," zeg ik snel.

Hij hoeft niet te weten dat ik door die kamer heb geparadeerd als een ondergoedmodel.

"Oké," zegt Selwyn.

"Weet je waar ik nog meer heel goed in ben?" vraag ik snel.

"Nou?"

"Vallen zetten, zal ik je er een paar leren?" vraag ik.

Selwyn knikt. Ik herhaal eerst de basisvallen die we hadden geleerd bij de training voor kleine dieren. Uiteindelijk zetten we er twee in de omgeving in de hoop dat we dan vanavond wat lekkers hebben. Daarna leg ik uit hoe je een val zet voor een mens en die meteen je vuile werk doet. Daarna rusten we nog wat om zoveel mogelijk energie te hebben voor als het moet.

"Zullen we er één zetten?" vraagt Selwyn ineens.

"Wat?" vraag ik.

"Zo'n val voor een andere tribuut."

Ik twijfel. Vroeg of laat moet ik wel wat doen, en op deze manier hoef ik zelf eigenlijk weinig uit te voeren. Het is ook een snelle en bijna pijnloze dood…

"Uh.. ja, waarom niet?" zeg ik.

Selwyn verzamelt de materialen en daarna zetten we het samen op. Na een half uur kijken we tevreden naar ons werk. Goed gecamoufleerd en zeer dodelijk.

"Zullen we dan ook maar snel die andere vallen controleren en weg gaan, ik zou niet willen dat we zelf in deze val eindigen," zeg ik tegen Selwyn.

Hij moet lachen volgt me daarna naar onze vallen, één is leeg en in de andere zit een konijn. Ik heb nog nooit konijn gegeten, maar ik hoor dat het wel te doen is. We maken een paar kilometer verderop een kampvuur en braden het konijn. Ik moet zeggen dat het best lekker is. Daarna doven we het vuur want het wordt al donker en klimmen in een boom.

"Ik wil naar huis," fluistert Selwyn.

"Trek een nummertje," zeg ik sarcastisch.

Het is even stil.

"Rubie, zou jij mij vermoorden als je het zou moeten doen?" vraagt Selwyn.

Ik haal mijn schouders op.

"Ik jou misschien wel," zegt Selwyn.

"Sorry?" zeg ik verbaasd.

"Alleen als we als allerlaatste overblijven, anders niet hoor," zegt Selwyn meteen.

"Geef me één reden waarom ik je nu niet uit deze boom moet gooien!" sis ik.

"Omdat ik het toch niet tot het einde red," zegt Selwyn met een zielig stemmetje.

"Waarom hebben we het er dan over?"

"Weet niet..."

Ik zucht geïrriteerd. Selwyn staart naar de grond en huild geluidloos.

"Laat het een troost zijn dat als jij niet bij de laatste twee hoort, ik dat ook niet ben. Ze zullen ons ongetwijfeld tegelijk pakken," zeg ik in de hoop dat het hem wat opvrolijkt. Dan horen we een hoge gil en vlak daarna een kanonschot.

"Denk je dat iemand in onze val vast is gekomen?" vraagt Selwyn meteen.

"Misschien... ik hoop het," zeg ik.

"Ik hoop dat ze snel laten zien wie er vandaag allemaal gegaan zijn, volgens mij heb ik maar twee kanonschoten gehoord," zegt Selwyn.

"Ja en dat betekend dat het erg langzaam gaat..." zeg ik terwijl ik nadenk.

Als het te langzaam gaat is het saai om naar te kijken, en als het saai is om naar te kijken dan hebben we een probleem want dan beginnen de Spelmakers met het bedenken van enge beesten en rare weersomstandigheden en dat is het laatste waar ik zin in heb.  
Selwyn blijft nog even hardop door redeneren over wie het kunnen zijn geweest.

"Die tweede moet een meisje zijn geweest, ik denk niet dat een jongen zo hoog kan gillen. De eerste weet ik niet, het kan een jongen of een meisje zijn. Statistisch gezien is de kans op een jongen groter omdat er geloof ik meer zijn... maar volgens mij maar één..." ratelt Selwyn door.

"Kun je heel even stil zijn?" vraag ik.

"Sorry," zegt hij.

Ik wil er niet aan denken dat statisch gezien er meer kans is dat Zane dat kanonschot kan zijn geweest.  
Het volkslied begint, daarna zien we het embleem en vervolgens zien we het meisje uit 7, ik denk dat ze 12 was, en daarna zie ik tot mijn grote verbazing Poppie. Selwyn's mond valt open.

"Dit is ongebruikelijk, dat een Beroeps zo snel dood gaat," zegt Selwyn.

"Ja nogal... en ze zijn niet ver weg..." zeg ik.

"Ze zullen nu vast nog erger gaan jagen op andere tributen," fluistert Selwyn.

Ik knik.

Na een paar minuten een plan voor de volgende dag gemaakt te hebben, het komt erop neer dat we zo snel mogelijk ver weg van deze plek gaan, houdt Selwyn de eerste wacht zodat ik kan slapen. Weer onrustige dromen over thuis, dood en Zane. Als Selwyn me wakker maakt heb ik het gevoel dat ik pas een half uur heb geslapen maar hij beloofd dat het langer was. Selwyn valt in slaap en laat mij alleen achter met mijn gedachtes. Zane... waar kan hij toch zijn? Zou hij ook gedacht hebben dat er zee was en die kant op zijn gegaan, of is hij een compleet andere kant op gegaan. Mijn ogen voelen zwaar aan en ze vallen steeds vaker dicht. Ik begin te knikkebollen... Ik schrik wakker van een kanon en moet me aan een tak grijpen om niet uit de boom te vallen. Selwyn heeft minder geluk en valt naar beneden.

"Gaat het?" schreeuw ik.

"M'n arm," kreunt Selwyn.

Gelukkig, zijn arm, dan kan hij tenminste nog doorlopen.

"Ik kom eraan!" roep ik.

"Niet zo schreeuwen, straks horen ze je," zegt Selwyn.

Ik klim snel met de spullen die nog in de boom lagen naar beneden en help Selwyn overeind. Zijn arm staat in een hele rare positie.

"Ik denk dat het gebroken is," zegt hij.

"Ik heb hier geen verstand van," zeg ik meteen. Ik weet alleen wat je moet doen als iemand bijna is verdronken.

"Kun je dat zijl geven?" vraagt Selwyn, hij heeft hier duidelijk meer ervaring mee dan ik.

Ik haal het zijl uit mijn tas en geef het aan hem. Met zijn nog werkende arm legt hij een paar rare knopen en maakt een soort van doekje waarin hij zijn arm kan hangen. De tranen stromen over zijn wangen terwijl hij zijn arm erin tilt maar daarna slaakt hij een zucht van verlichting. Ik geef hem een paar minuutjes om op adem te komen.

"Ik wil niet vervelend zijn maar we moeten verder voor het geval iemand ons gehoord heeft," zeg ik voorzichtig.

Selwyn knikt en ik help hem met opstaan. Ik draag nu allebei de rugzakken en we vertrekken in de richting die heuvelafwaarts lijkt te gaan. We lopen en lopen, er lijkt geen einde aan het bos te komen. We rusten even om wat te eten. Van de appel die samen met Selwyn is niet veel meer over, het is meer appelmoes. Het brood begint oud en taai te worden dus dat eten we bijna helemaal op en we hebben nog een pak crackers die we uit de Hoorn hadden meegenomen. Plots hoor ik gekraak achter ons. In een flits pak ik mijn mes, draai ik me om en gooi het mes met volle kracht van me af. Selwyn slaakt een gil die gevolgd wordt door het geluid van een kanon. Mijn handen beginnen te trillen en ik zie zwarte vlekken.

"Gaat het?" vraagt Selwyn.

Ik wil ja zeggen maar dan zou ik liegen. Het gaat niet goed met me… ik heb net iemand vermoord en ik weet nog niet eens wie. Het was niet Zane, anders had ik hem wel herkent… toch? Ik weet het ook niet meer. Ik durf niet te kijken ik ga weer zitten.

"Moet ik even kijken?" vraagt Selwyn.

Ik knik. Selwyn staat op en zegt: "Jongen uit District zes. Ik weet zijn naam niet…"

Ik slaak een zucht van verlichting… het was niet Zane. Maar toch, het was iemand. Ik heb iemand vermoord. En ik weet zijn naam niet eens.  
Ergens in District 6 zit nu een gezin die iemand heeft verloren… en het is mijn schuld. Maar ik moest wel, als ik het niet had gedaan dan was ik dood geweest… of Selwyn. Ik had geen keus!  
Ik begin een enorme tweestrijd met mezelf en raak in paniek.

"Rubie rustig!" zegt Selwyn. Hij knielt naast me en legt zijn goede hand op mijn rug. "Het is oké.." zegt hij.

Het is oké… herhaal ik in mijn hoofd… Het is oké.

Ik sta op en loop richting het lichaam, ik wil het gezicht zien van wie ik heb vermoord. Dit is misschien niet mijn beste plan, maar ik moet zijn gezicht zien. Als ik bij zijn lichaam sta ligt hij met zijn gezicht naar de grond. Ik kniel naast hem en draai hem om. Zijn wangen zijn nat van de tranen… Ik denk dat hij 15 is.. misschien 16. Ik bestudeer hem goed, hij heeft zwart haar en één blauw oog en één groen oog. Ik sluit zijn ogen en loop weg. Ik wil weer gaan zitten en beginnen met huilen maar Selwyn wijst me erop dat het lichaam zo wordt gehaald en dat andere tributen dan weten waar mensen kunnen zijn. Ik pak snel onze tassen in en we rennen… we rennen lang. Het bos lijkt oneindig! Of we rennen gewoon in rondjes…

"Rubie, als jij nou even in die boom daar klimt en kijkt wie er allemaal in de buurt zijn?" vraagt Selwyn. Ik klim in een hoge boom en Selwyn wacht beneden. Als ik helemaal boven in zit heb ik een goed beeld van de Arena. Ik besluit zelf een kant te benoemen tot het noorden, waar de stad is. Vanuit het oosten tot en met het zuiden loopt het boos en in het westen zie ik zee… niet veel maar ik zie zee. Ik kijk goed rond en zie heel verderop het één en ander bewegen, ik denk de Beroeps, maar ze zijn niet dichtbij. Dan zie ik het meisje uit District 10… Psycho. En ze komt deze kant op!

"Selwyn! Verstop!" sis ik.

"Wat?" roept hij.

Ik begin hevig te zwaaien met mijn armen richting de kant van Pyscho en trek allerlei paniekgezichten. Hij lijkt me te begrijpen want hij duikt in een dichte struik.  
Psycho is nu vlakbij ons… Haar kostuum zit onder het bloed, maar dat bloed is duidelijk niet van haar. Ze stopt met lopen onder mijn boom en ze snuift lucht op. Ik ben bang dat ze Selwyn ruikt. Psycho pakt een mes uit haar broekzak en loopt langzaam verder. Ze komt steeds dichter en dichter bij Selwyn's struik.

Wat moet ik doen?


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

Ik dwing mezelf nu rustig te worden en helder na te denken. Ik kijk om me heen om te zien of ik haar kan afleiden, dan zie ik vlak boven mijn hoofd een nest. Als ik geluk heb liggen er eieren in, als ik pech heb zit er één of andere vogel mutilant in die mij gaat vermoorden. Ik klim voorzichtig naar boven en houd Psycho in de gaten, ze staat nu vlakbij de struik.  
Ik kijk in het nest en zie één ei liggen, paars met rare gele bulten. Ik twijfel over of ik het aan moet raken, maar aangezien Selwyn zijn keel elk moment kan worden doorgesneden, riskeer ik de kans op een pijnlijke hand.  
Ik grijp het ei en voel steken in mijn hand. Ik gooi het ei zo ver mogelijk weg, hij land op een rots en spat uit elkaar met veel lawaai en rook. Psycho draait zich met een ruk om en rent in de richting van het ei. Ze voelt aan de groene pus die uit het ei kwam en kijkt om zich heen, zich afvragend waar het vandaan kwam. Ik beweeg niet…

Psycho besluit blijkbaar dat ze dit een leuke plek vindt want ze gaat zitten en maakt een vuurtje en zingt wat liedjes. Mijn armen en benen beginnen te verkrampen en ik tril van top tot teen. Ik kijk naar boven en zie dat de lucht langzaam donkerder wordt, en niet omdat het avond is. De spelmakers zijn het blijkbaar zat, er is storm op komst. Mijn hand heeft een paar blaren van ik denk het ei, maar het is niks dramatisch, gelukkig.

Doordat ik boven in de boom zit voel ik de wind al opzetten, de lucht is nu donkergrijs en het begint langzaam te regenen. Ik kijk naar beneden en zie Selwyn's ogen door de struik naar boven storen, hij kijkt me vragend aan. Ik schud nee en wijs naar de lucht.

Het begint harder te regenen en ik zie dat het in de verte, bij het dorp, aan het onweren is. Ik weet van thuis dat als het onweert je niet moet gaan varen en niet bij bomen in de buurt moet zijn. Ik zit verdomme in de hoogste boom die hier in de buurt staat. Pyscho's vuurtje is gedoofd door de regen en zelfs zij lijkt deze weersomstandigheden niet te waarderen. Dan hoor ik ineens een soort sissend geluid, een geluid dat ik denk te herkennen van mijn District… Psycho kijkt angstig om zich heen. Ze mag dan misschien goed zijn in het vermoorden van tributen, wat ik aanneem vanwege het bloed op haar kleren, maar iedere tribuut probeert de mutilanten van de Spelmakers te ontwijken. Ze pakt snel haar spullen en gaat er vandoor. Het sissende geluid wordt steeds harder en het lijkt zich te vermenigvuldigen. Zodra Psycho uitzicht is klim ik uit de boom en komt Selwyn uit de bosjes. Het waait nu ontiegelijk hard en de regen belemmert ons zicht.

"Wat is dat geluid?" schreeuwt Selwyn.

"Vind je het heel erg als ik daar liever niet achter kom?" schreeuw ik terug.

Ik maak snel de rugzakken aan elkaar vast en wijs waar ik heen wil rennen, weg van dat geluid. We beginnen te rennen, maar het is lastig, de regen slaat in mijn gezicht, we hebben wind tegen en het onweren is begonnen. Het is donker en ik zie niet waar we heen gaan. Takken komen in mijn gezicht en de grond is zwaar en modderig. Het sissende geluid wordt steeds luider en lijkt nu van meerdere kanten te komen. Ik haal voor de zekerheid twee messen uit mijn zijvak en geef één aan Selwyn. He geluid is inmiddels oorverdovend en we rennen wel maar ik weet dat we zo ingehaald worden en ik heb een naar vermoeden dat ik weet wat het is.

Ik glij uit door de modder en val heuvel afwaarts naar beneden. Selwyn rent achter me aan. Als ik opsta en opkijk zie ik voor me een enorme zwaan met scherpe puntige tanden en reusachtige vleugels. Alles aan deze mutilant is dodelijk. Zodra het zijn snavel open doet en een oorverdovend hoog geluid produceert sluit ik mijn ogen en zeg ik mijn laatste woorden. Dit was het, vermoord door een gemuteerde zwaan. Ik hoor Selwyn mijn naam gillen achter me terwijl ik wacht op een dodelijke bijt van de zwaan. Maar het komt niet, ik ruik iets verbrand en open één oog. De zwaan ligt dood voor me met allemaal verkoolde zwarte plekken over zijn lichaam.

Selwyn tilt me omhoog en schreeuwt: "Kom op! Ik heb niet nog meer van die dingen!" Terwijl ik opsta zie ik wat draadjes en technologische snufjes naast de zwaan op de grond liggen, vast wat Selwyn had meegenomen uit de Hoorn. Daarna rennen we weer, achter me hoor ik meer zwanen. Als ik omkijk zie ik dat ze steeds dichterbij komen. Rennen heeft geen zin, we moeten een boom in. Maar hoe? Selwyn kan niet klimmen, niet met één arm! Maar het moet.

"Selwyn we moeten een boom in!" schreeuw ik.

Ik zie de pijn op zijn gezicht maar hij knikt want dit is onze enige kans. Ik probeer een goede boom te vinden door de regen, wind en onweer heen maar het is lastig. Achter ons slaat de bliksem en hoor ik gekraak van bomen. Dit is levensgevaarlijk. Wie zegt dat we in een boom veilig zijn?

"Die boom daar!" roept Selwyn.

Ik heb geen idee over welke boom hij het heeft dus ik schreeuw ja en volg hem. De zwanen zijn dichtbij. Ik til Selwyn de boom in en duw hem omhoog. Ik zie de zwanen en klim snel de boom in maar voel dan een stekende pijn in mijn been.

"AUW!" gil ik.

Één van de zwanen heeft mijn been te pakken en trekt me omlaag.

"Selwyn!" schreeuw ik.

Hij kijkt naar beneden en schrikt. Ik probeer met mijn goede been de zwaan weg te trappen terwijl ik in de takken hang en mezelf met al mijn kracht vast houdt. Tranen stromen over mijn wangen, mijn been brandt en ik voel er sneeën in mijn handen komen. Mijn armen verslappen en ik weet dat ik dit niet lang meer vol ga houden. Selwyn klimt langzaam omlaag en gooit met takken en andere dingen naar de zwanen die onder aan de boom staan. Het sissende geluid wordt overgenomen door kreten van pijn.

"Ik zie niet wie of wat er is, maar de zwanen gaan weg!" roept Selwyn.

Dit geeft me hoop, ik geef met mijn laatste beetje kracht een harde trap tegen de kop van de zwaan en ik voel dat mijn been los laat. De zwaan rent weg en ik laat me een paar meter naar beneden vallen. De val doet pijn, maar lang niet zo'n pijn als een bijtende gemuteerde zwaan. Selwyn klimt ook naar beneden en de lucht klaart binnen een paar secondes op.

Ik bestudeer de wond, het bloed loopt eruit en ik weet zeker dat er één of ander giftig goedje in zit. Dus ik hoop dat Finnick straks een donatie weet te scoren, ik heb tot nu toe nog niks nodig gehad. Selwyn kijkt naar alle dode zwanen en zegt: "Ze hebben allemaal pijlen in hun hoofd."

Dan gaan de alarm belletje rinkelen, er is hier nog een andere tribuut. Nog voor ik een opmerking kan maken springt Theodone achter de bosjes vandaan en onthoofd Selwyn. Ik begin hysterisch te gillen, het bloed spuit in het rond en Selwyn's hoofd rolt naar mij toe. Ik kan mezelf niet bedwingen, ik blijf gillen en gillen. Theodone lijkt er zelf een beetje van geshoqueerd te zijn.

"Rustig maar, we doen jou niks… in ieder geval… voorlopig nog niet," zegt hij.

Mijn gillen gaat over naar hevig snikken. Selwyn… hij is dood. Zijn hoofd, zijn hoofd! Ik hoor een kanon afgaan en zie Coyote en Lyndon aankomen lopen.  
Ze beginnen te praten over mij, wat ze met me gaan doen en waar ze heen willen maar ik hoor het nauwelijks. Ik blijf staren naar het hoofd van Selwyn dat nog geen meter van me af ligt.

Coyote hurkt voor me en zegt: "Ik had nog een vraagje, die val van verderop was die van jou?" Ik kijk haar aan maar weet geen woord uit te brengen. Dan voel ik een stekende pijn door mijn been, Coyote drukt haar vinger in mijn wond en kijkt me boos aan. "Ik vraag het je nog één keer, was die val van jou?" Ik gil van de pijn maar weet niks te zeggen. "Coyote, laat haar nou maar," zegt Lyndon geërgerd. "HEB JIJ POPPIE VERMOORD!" Schreeuwt Coyote nu in mijn gezicht. De pijn is ondragelijk, ik krijg zwarte vlekken voor mijn ogen en ben bang dat ik zo flauwval. "GENOEG!" brult Theodone en hij duwt Coyote van me af. "We hebben haar leven nodig Coyote!"

Levend nodig? Waarvoor hebben ze me nodig? Ik kan ze niet helpen, zeker nu niet met dit been.

Coyote ligt op de grond en kijkt Theodone verbaasd aan. "En kijk me niet zo stom aan, je weet dat we haar nodig hebben. Dit hebben we besproken," zegt hij. Ze werpt me een nijdige blik en kruipt naar me toe. Ik krimp zover mogelijk ineen en dan fluistert ze in mijn oor: "Ik ga jou zo erg laten lijden, dat je wenst dat je nooit geboren was."

Ik voel een rilling over mijn lichaam want ik weet dat ze dit meent.

"Die kant gaan we op," zegt Theodone en hij wijst naar het noorden, de kant waar ik juist NIET heen wil. Coyote loopt samen met Theodone voorop en Lyndon sleept mij mee. Ik wil tegenwerken en bij Selwyn blijven maar het bloedverlies heeft me zodanig verzwakt dat ik alleen maar zachtjes nee uit kan brengen en ik ben geen partij tegen Lyndon.

Na een paar minuten vraag ik zachtjes: "Waar nemen jullie me mee naar toe?"

"Dat zie je vanzelf wel," antwoord Lyndon kortaf.

Het lijkt uren te duren, af en toe val ik flauw maar dan schut Lyndon me wakker of slaat Coyote me net zo lang in me gezicht tot ik weer bij bewustzijn ben. Als we bij de eindplek komen, een open veld aan de rand van het bus met uitzicht op het dorp, gooit Lyndon me neer en maken ze een kampvuur. Ze hebben alles van me afgepakt, mijn eten, slaapzak, messen… alles. Ik weet niet waar ze me voor nodig hebben, maar ik hou dit toch niet lang vol. De plek op mijn been is nu omringd door paarse en rode kringen en ik voel mijn been niet meer. Als aan de plek voel is het alsof er een grote harde ijzeren plaat in mijn been zit waardoor hij stijf is. Ik weet hier niet veel van, maar ik denk dat ik bloedvergiftiging heb. Dus ik zal vroeg of laat toch wel doodgaan, Finnick kan me hier geen medicijn sturen of de Beroeps vermoorden me. Zo simpel is. Ik wil huilen, huilen omdat ik Zane niet meer zal zien, huilen om Selwyn. O god Selwyn! Het is mijn schuld! Als ik sneller die boom was ingeklommen dan was er niks aan de hand geweest. Ik krijg een enorm schuldgevoel en begin weer hysterisch te huilen.

"Hou je kop!" schreeuw Coyote.

Ik stop meteen, uit angst voor wat ze zal doen als ik doorga. Ik weet mezelf rechtop te hijsen tegen een boom en ruik dan het eten van de Beroeps. Ze zijn een konijn aan het roosteren en hebben blijkbaar soep gekregen van een mentor want ik ruik heerlijke vissoep. Vissoep zoals mijn moeder hem maakte… Mijn moeder. O god, die kijken nu, ze zullen zien hoe ik sterf. Zal Kent kijken? Misschien hebben ze het hem verboden, maar dat heeft toch geen zin. Hij hoort het wel op school en op straat. Het wordt langzaam avond en mijn maag begint te knorren.  
De Beroeps praten over van alles maar ik luister niet echt tot ik de naam Zane hoor.

"Nu kunnen we hem eindelijk van dat eiland aflokken," zegt Coyote.

"Maar wie zegt dat hij van dat eiland afkomt?" zegt Lyndon.

"Omdat we haar hebben," antwoord Thedone. Ik neem aan dat ik "haar" ben.

"En wat als hij niet komt?" vraagt Coyote.

"Dan vermoorden we haar en moeten we een andere manier zoeken om bij hem te komen, ik ga dat water niet in," zegt Theodone.

Hij is veilig, gelukkig, hij is veilig. Ik voel een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Dan begint het volkslied weer te spelen. Na het logo zie ik de jongen uit District 11, dan de jongen met het blauwe en groene oog uit 6 jongen en vervolgens zie ik Selwyn. Hij heeft een kleine lach op de foto en het is alsof hij zegt "Je kan het!". Zijn laatste boodschap. Als zijn foto weg is besef ik me dat ik dat gezichtje nooit meer zal zien. Ik voel de tranen weer op komen maar wil niet huilen zolang Coyote nog wakker is.

"Kunnen we haar daar gewoon laten?" vraagt Theodone.

"Heb je haar been niet gezien? Die gaat nergens heen," zegt Lyndon.

Coyote en Theodone gaan slapen en Lyndon houdt de wacht. Zodra ik zeker weet dat Coyote slaapt begin ik weer te huilen. Niet te hard, ik wil haar niet wakker maken of Lyndon irriteren. Mijn maag begint steeds vaker te rommelen en het doet pijn. Mijn keel is droog en ik heb het warm. Ik denk dat ik koorts heb door de wond en mijn natte kleren van de storm. Ik wil gaan slapen, in de hoop dat de pijn minder wordt en de koorts zal wegzakken, maar ik mijn maag houdt me wakker en ik hoop dat Lyndon in slaapt valt en ik op miraculeuze wijze kan ontsnappen.

Ik kreun. Honger… ik heb vanochtend dan nog wel wat gegeten, maar ik heb gerend en ben veel kracht en energie verloren. Ineens staat Lyndon naast me en duwt iets in mijn hand. Hij loopt weer weg en gaat bij het vuur zitten.

Ik kijk naar mijn hand en zie een stukje brood. Ik prop het in mijn mond en slik het bijna door nog voor ik gekauwd heb.

Als het op is kijk naar Lyndon die naar het kampvuur staart en zijn mes slijpt. Waarom kreeg ik brood? Omdat hij me zielig vond, of omdat hij bang is dat ik 's avonds sterf en ze geen lokaas meer hebben. Hoe dan ook ben ik hem dankbaar. Hij is ook maar een jongen in de Hongerspelen, vrijwillig weliswaar, maar ook hij kan zich bang voelen en alleen. Had hij niet thuis een vriendin? Ik ben te moe om er verder over na te denken en val in slaap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Ik schrik wakker en het duurt even voor ik besef waar ik ben. Bij de beroeps, oké, het had erger kunnen zijn. Ik kijk naar mijn been die nu donkerpaars en blauwe kringen heeft. Het is ochtend, maar ook nog maar net, en alle drie de beroeps slapen. Ik probeer op te staan maar het heeft geen zin, ik kan nergens heen zonder hulp. Ik zucht diep en kijk om me heen, dan zie ik achter me een zilverkleurige parachute.  
Ik kan wel gillen van blijdschap als ik doorheb dat het van Finnick komt. Ik open het zachtjes en zie een potje met creme en een briefje van Finnick.

_Succes! Finnick._

Succes? Ik heb wel meer nodig dan succes Finnick... maar goed, ik heb de creme dus ik ben hem dankbaar. Ik open het potje en smeer de creme op mijn wond. Het voelt ijskoud aan, maar ik ben allang blij dat ik uberhaupt weer wat voel. Ik smeer het goed dik in, en verberg het daarna in mijn broekzak. Van alle Hongerspelen die ik heb gezien weet ik dat dit soort goedjes wonderen verrichten, maar ik zal heus niet meteen op kunnen staan en weg kunnen lopen, dus moet ik wel blijven zitten en wachten tot ik weer kan lopen. Ze mogen vooral niet merken dat het beter wordt, dat geeft me misschien straks extra tijd om te ontsnappen, omdat ze het niet verwachten.

De zon schijnt inmiddels fel en het waait zachtjes, niet het beste weer als je koorts hebt. Theodone wordt als eerste wakker, gelukkig, en hij maakt snel de anderen wakker. Ik doe net alsof ik nog slaap, misschien vang ik zo nog wel informatie op. Beroeps zijn niet de slimste mensen op aarde. Tot mijn geluk zijn ze inderdaad dom en beginnen uitgebreid het plan te bespreken tijdens het ontbijt.

"Oké, we nemen haar mee naar dat strand en dan laten we zien dat we haar hebben. We geven hem dan om één uur op te komen dagen en zich te laten zien. Als hij komt dagen laten we haar gaan," zegt Theodone.

"We laten haar toch niet echt gaan?" vraagt Coyote.

"Nee natuurlijk niet, maar als hij dat nou denkt!" bijt Theodone haar geirriteerd toe.

"Waarom één uur, waarom dwingen we hem niet gewoon meteen van dat eiland af te komen?" vraagt Lyndon.

"Omdat we hem dan een tijd en een plek geven zodat wij voorbereid zijn, de omgeving kennen en back-ups hebben. Hij mag NIET ontsnappen!" zegt Theodone.

"En hoe gaat zij helemaal mee naar het strand? Ik til haar niet," zegt Coyote.

"Dat doe ik wel weer," zegt Lyndon snel.

"Prima, we vertrekken na het eten," zegt Theodone.

Ik vraag me af hoe lang het nog duurt voor ze zich tegen elkaar keren. Wat dat betreft is Lyndon in het nadeel. Coyote en Theodone zijn district partners en zullen ongetwijfeld samen tegen Lyndon gaan. Maar daar ga ik mij geen zorgen over maken, omdat ik tegen die tijd waarschijnlijk toch wel dood ben. Het verbaasd me dat ik het uberhaupt zo lang heb volgehouden. Wie leven er allemaal nog, die drie daar, ik, Zane, Psycho... Oh ja, die grote kerel uit 7 en nog iemand... Oh wacht, het meisje uit 3, ik dacht dat dat de slimste waren maar dat was Selwyn's district. Hoe houdt zij het zo lang vol? Ik graaf diep in mijn geheugen en dan weet ik weer hoe ze eruit ziet. Ongeveer 16, mager, sluik blond haar en een vredelievend uiterlijk. Dat betekend dat er nog... 8 over zijn. Wow, ik zit gewoon in de top 8.

De beroeps doen er uiterst langzaam over om hun spullen te pakken. Ik wacht en wacht maar terwijl ik honger en dorst heb. Maar ik ga er niet vanuit dat ik vandaag iets te eten of te drinken krijg. Hoe zwakker ik ben, hoe makkelijker ze me kunnen vermoorden en ik denk dat ik dan beter lokaas ben.  
Ik sluit mijn ogen nog even, ik ben moe en de koorts vraagt extra energie van me lichaam die ik eigenlijk niet heb. Na een paar minuten schudt Lyndon me wakker en tilt hij me omhoog.

"We moeten gaan, probeer een beetje door te lopen anders wordt mevrouw chagrijnig," zegt hij zachtjes. Hij heeft het duidelijk over Coyote en ik glimlach een beetje.

Ik merk dat ik weer een beetje gevoel in mijn been heb, maar ik dwing mezelf te blijven strompelen en door mijn benen te zakken zodat het lijkt alsof het nog steeds slecht met me gaat. We gaan het bos weer in en lopen richting de zee. Ondanks de situatie waar ik me in bevind ben ik blij dat we daar heen gaan. Het klinkt misschien deprimerend maar ik heb er soort van vrede mee dat ik sterf op het strand. Als het moet, dan maar daar. Dan voelt het nog het meeste als thuis. Ik weet dat we er bijna zijn want ik ruik de zee.

"Loop is door," schreeuwt Coyote.

"Laat haar nou is, ik wil jou wel eens zien lopen met zo'n been," reageert Lyndon fel.

Coyote draait zich om en gaat recht voor Lyndon staan. "Wat is er met jou? Vind je haar leuk ofzo?" vraagt ze.

"Nee! Tuurlijk niet!" roept Lyndon.

"Waarom verdedig je haar dan? Je staat aan onze kant!" schreeuwt Coyote.

"Ik verdedig haar niet! Maar ik sleep haar mee en ze kan niet sneller! En ik ook niet trouwens!" Lyndon laat me los waardoor ik op de grond val. Hij en Coyote staan nu bijna met de neuzen tegen elkaar aan en ik ben bang dat er zo een gevecht uitbreekt.

"Houden jullie twee nou eens op?" brult Theodone vanuit het niets.

Het is stil. Maar dan ook overal, geen wind, geen dieren, helemaal niks. De beroeps denken er misschien niks van maar in District 4 kennen we dit maar al te goed, stilte voor de storm. Het gaat straks enorm te keer.

Lyndon tilt me weer op en we lopen snel verder. Ik zie dat er steeds minder bomen zijn en verderop denk ik het water te zien.

"Daar moeten we heen," zegt Theodone en hij knikt met zijn hoofd in de richting van een klein eilandje in de zee. Het is denk ik een meter of 25 van de kust af, een eitje voor iemand uit mijn District maar een onbegonnen taak voor iemand die niet kan zwemmen. Ik zie een klein donker figuurtje op het eiland onder een boom. Mijn hart begint sneller te kloppen. Zodra ik voet op het strand zet voel ik me helemaal thuis. Ik wil sneller lopen maar verbied het mezelf omdat ik anders aangeef dat ik sneller had kunnen lopen. Ik zie nu duidelijk dat het Zane is, en hij ziet ons.

"Hallo!" roept Theodone en hij zwaait er leuk bij.

Ik weet niet of Zane het doorheeft dat ik het ben.

"We hebben iets voor je meegenomen," roept Coyote. Ze loopt naar me toe en grijpt me aan mijn haren.

Ik begin te gillen van de pijn. Ze sleept me over het strand en ik voel dat er zand in mijn wond komt.

"LAAT HAAR GAAN!" schreeuwt Zane.

"Ja, dat gaat zo maar niet," zegt Coyote.

"Maar we hebben een deal, wij gaan zometeen daar achter die bomen daar zitten op een open plek. Als jij komt en haar plek inneemt laten we haar gaan," zegt Theodone.

"Niet doen!" weet ik te schreeuwen.

Coyote geeft me een trap in mijn buik en sist: "Houd je kop!"

"Laat haar met rust!" roept Zane.

"En dat zullen we ook zeker doen, als jij binnen één uur op de afgesproken plek komt," roept Theodone.

Ik kruip langzaam naar het water, zout water om de wond schoon te spoelen. Ik weet heel even in het water te komen en snel wat water over mijn been te gooien als Coyote me aan mijn kleren terug trekt. "Tot zo!" roept ze vrolijk naar Zane. Ze is sterker dan ze lijkt want ze sleept me het hele strand over tot aan de bomen en laat me dan los. Lyndon tilt me weer omhoog en ondersteund me terwijl ik achter Coyote aan strompel. Als we op de openplek zijn aangekomen, ongeveer vijf minuutjes later, zet Lyndon me tegen een boom aan, knielt naast me en fluistert in mijn oor: "Als we dit goed spelen komen we hier allebei levend weg." Ik kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Smeer nog wat van dat spul op je been, ik zorg dat jouw messen straks klaarliggen bij die boom. Begrepen?" zegt hij. Hoe weet hij van de zalf? "Maar waarom?" Weet ik uit te brengen. "Omdat ik die twee daar spuugzat ben," zegt Lyndon. "Hoe weet ik dat ik je kan vertrouwen? Dat jij mij daarna niet vermoord?" vraag ik. "Dat weet je niet," zegt Lyndon met een lach terwijl hij weer opstaat en weg loopt. Ik sluit mijn ogen en luister naar de Beroeps.

"Slaapt ze?" vraagt Theodone.

"Ik denk het, ze is uitgeput door haar been en ze heeft koorts," zegt Lyndon (ik doe mijn best om niet te lachen).

"Kom dan verkennen wij de omgeving, Coyote blijf jij bij de rand van het bos om te zien of Zane er aan komt," zegt Theodone. Ik hoor ze allemaal weggaan en als ik mijn ogen opendoe om te zien dat ik daadwerkelijk alleen ben pak ik snel het potje met zalf en smeer nog wat op mijn been. Ik merk dat ik mijn tenen weer kan wiebelen en mijn knie kan buigen. Theodone en Lyndon komen snel terug en zetten alles klaar. Ik zie dat Lyndon snel een mes naast de boom gooit en dat hij dan weer terug loopt naar Theodone.

De lucht boven ons wordt weer donker en ik zie verderop de flitsen al. De Spelmakers zien dit ongetwijfeld als een mooi moment om te filmen en passen het weer er op aan. Het gedonder wordt steeds harder en het komt dichterbij. De flitsen vermenigvuldigen zich per minuut en ik vraag me af wat de Spelmakers voor ons in petto hebben.

Coyote komt eraan rennen: "Hij komt eraan!" Ze kijkt me lachend aan. "Oké, iedereen plaatsen innemen!" roept Theodone. Coyote verstopt zich in de bosjes, Theodone gaat midden in het veld staat en Lyndon staat naast mij. "Ben je er klaar voor?" vraagt Lyndon. "Ik weet niet eens wat er gaat gebeuren!" fluister ik. "Improviseer!" zegt hij. Ik kijk naar de bomen en zie dat Zane er aan komt.

"Welkom," zegt Theodone als Zane een paar meter van hem af staat.

De wind neemt enorm toe en de donderwolk hangt nu boven ons.

"Ik ben er, laat haar nu gaan!" zegt Zane.

Coyote stapt nu uit de bosjes en staat achter Zane.

"Zo makkelijk gaat dat niet," zegt ze.

"Jullie hadden het beloofd!" roept Zane.

"Maar eerst wil ik garantie hebben dat jij dood bent," zegt Theodone.

Op dat moment slaat de bliksem in, in een boom bij ons valt. Er is een grote flits gevolg door veel gekraak, rook en vuur. Nog een flits, en nog één. Ik bedek mijn ogen. Het lijkt wel alsof het bliksemschichten regent! "Opstaan!" roept Lyndon. Ik trek mezelf omhoog aan de boom en kijk rond. Ik hoor Theodone schreeuwen: "Pak hem!" Maar ik zie niks door de rook en het vuur. Terwijl ik naar de plek ren waar hopelijk mijn mes nog ligt hoor ik geschreeuw, maar weet niet van wie. "Rubie!" hoor ik uiteindelijk, het is Zane. "JA!" roep ik paniekerig terug. "REN!" schreeuwt hij. Ik hoor daarna een pijnlijke schreeuw van hem. "NEE!" schreeuw ik. Ik ren de rook in met mijn mes in de hand en zie Theodone met een bebloed mes. "Wat heb je gedaan?" schreeuw ik. "Hij lacht en rent op me af." Instinctief draai ik me om en ren ik weg. De rook prikt in mijn ogen en belemmert mijn ademhaling. Ik voel mijn been branden maar ik moet doorrennen. "Ik krijg je wel!" roept hij. Ik ren en ren en dan hoor ik een kanon. "NEE!" schreeuw ik weer. Iets in mij knapt, ik draai me om en ren op Theodone af. Hij kijkt zwaar verbaasd als hem met al mijn kracht op de grond duw. We rollen over de vloer en ik voel hoe sterk hij is. Hij! Hij heeft Zane vermoord! Mijn Zane! Met mijn mes weet ik een snee in zijn arm te maken waarop hij brult en het mes uit mijn handen slaat en zijn handen om mijn keel legt. Hij knijpt zo hard, hij knijpt de lucht uit mijn lichaam. Ik probeer zijn handen los te maken maar het lukt niet, hij is te sterk. Ik kijk om me heen en zie het mes liggen. Ik strek mijn arm uit en probeer het mes te pakken. Langzaam voel ik mijn lichaam slapper worden. Kom op Rubie! Je hebt het mes bijna! Ik maak mijn arm zo lang als ik kan, grijp het mes en steek het in Theodone's slaap. Zijn ogen worden groot en hij valt van me af. De rook is overal, ik zie nauwelijks wat en hap naar adem. Verderop hoor ik Coyote lachen en ik hoor dat ze mijn kant op komt. Ik klauter omhoog en ren weg terwijl ik huil. Zane! Hij is dood! Door mij, ook door mij! Ik heb geen idee waar ik heen ren, weg van hier. Misschien ren ik wel de Arena uit als ik door blijf rennen. Als ik stop met rennen heb ik geen idee waar ik ben en hoe lang ik heb gerend. Ik krijg slecht adem en krijg weer zwarte vlekken voor mijn ogen. Ik probeer me nog aan een boom vast te houden maar het lukt niet en ik val met een klap op de grond.

* * *

_Laat vooral een review achter:D! hoop dat het leuk was om te lezen!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoofdstuk 14**

Als ik wakker wordt voelt mijn hele lichaam stijf aan. Langzaam kruip ik omhoog en kijk rond. Ik lig half in de bosjes, er liggen takken over me heen en ben bedekt in modder en bloed. Het laatste wat ik me herinner is het onweer, het vechten. Ik kijk om me heen, de zon schijnt fel, hoe lang heb ik hier gelegen? Paar uur? Paar dagen?  
In mijn broekzak voel ik een mes, en het potje crème, verder heb ik niks bij me. Oké, wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Mijn been, de wond… Ik kijk erna en zie dat mijn been zo goed als normaal is, wel een enorm litteken maar daar kan ik mee leven.  
Mijn hoofd bonkt en ik ga zitten, wat is er ook al weer gebeurd? Oké, het begon te onweren en toen kwam Zane, toen wilden ze vechten en toen sloeg de bliksem in. Ik herinner me rook en vuur, geschreeuw.. En Zane die schreeuwt. Ik verstijf. Zane die schreeuwt. Plotseling weet ik alles weer, Zane die schreeuwt, Coyote die lacht, kanon schot, Theodone die achter mij aankomt, ik steek hem neer en ren weg en zo ben ik hier beland.  
Maar dat betekend dat Zane dood is, door mij. Ik begin te schreeuwen, althans, ik wil schreeuwen maar er komt geen geluid uit mijn keel. Het enige wat ik weet te produceren is een schel piep geluidje wat mij duidelijk maakt dat mijn keel droog is en ik op ze minst een paar dagen knock out moet zijn geweest. Met andere woorden, ik weet niet wie er allemaal nog meer dood zijn en dus ook niet met hoeveel we nog over zijn. Ik zit en staar naar de bomen tegenover me, wat ga ik doen? Waar haal ik eten vandaan en wapens? Ik heb de kracht er allemaal niet meer voor. Hoe lang ik daar zit weet ik niet, lang genoeg om te zien dat langzaam de zon ondergaat. Ik tuur door de bomen heen en zie iets bewegen. Ik grijp meteen mijn mes, ik heb weinig kracht maar ik zal niet sneuvelen zonder een strijd. Na een paar seconden herken ik de jongen uit district 7. Hij rent op me af met een harde schreeuw. Ik besluit in een fractie van een seconde dat ik dit anders ga aanpakken. Ik won met geluk van Theodone maar dat gaat me niet nog een keer gebeuren.

"STOP!" gil ik panisch terwijl ik struikel en op de grond val.

"Waarom zou ik?" brult hij en hij houdt zijn zwaard vlak bij mijn keel.

"Omdat... omdat..." improviseer Rubie!

"Nou?" roept hij.

"Omdat ik beloof dat als wij over blijven jij mij mag vermoorden! Ik beloof het!" roep ik snel terug.

"Waarom zou ik dat doen? Waarom zou ik je niet meteen hier en nu vermoorden?" vraagt hij.

"Omdat ik de Beroeps wil terug pakken, ze hebben mijn vriendje vermoord," zeg ik terwijl ik begin te huilen. Mijn tranen zijn echt, mijn belofte dat hij mij mag vermoorden is daarentegen heel erg nep.

Iets in zijn gezicht veranderd, de boze blik smelt langzaam weg en veranderd in medelijden en pijn.

"Alsjeblieft, ik verwacht niet dat je het begrijpt," ga ik huilend verder, "ik wil ze alleen maar terug pakken voor wat ze van mij afgenomen hebben. Alsjeblieft!"

Ik zie hem twijfelen, niet wetend of hij deze act moet geloven.

"Alsjeblieft, ik heb er al twee gehad. Ik moet alleen de laatste twee nog," zeg ik met een trillend onderlipje. "Alsjeblieft laat me gaan," zeg ik smekend.

Hij laat zijn zwaard zakken en zucht diep. "Voor deze ene keer, als ik je nog een keer tegenkom is het jammer! Begrepen?" roept hij.

Ik knik en snik nog één keer heel hard. Hij draait zich om en wilt wegrennen.

"Wacht!" roep ik.

Hij draait zich om.

"Hoe heet je?" vraag ik.

"Ulric... en laat ze lijden, oké?" zegt hij snel met een diepe stem.

Ik knik. Terwijl ik kijk hoe Ulric verdwijnt tussen de bomen vraag ik me af hoe ik dit voor elkaar heb gespeeld. Wat betekende die blik die hij me gaf en met name, waarom wil hij dat zij lijden?  
Ik ben nieuwsgierig naar deze jongen, naar eigenlijk alle tributen... Waarom is Psycho zo vrolijk? Waarom wilde Lyndon mij helpen en wat zorgde ervoor dat deze spierbonk uit 7 mij liet gaan?

Na een paar minuten op de grond gezeten te hebben sta ik op met een plan. Ik ga terug naar de plek waar alles mis ging, hopend dat er nog wat voorraad is. Maar het aller belangrijkste, hopen dat er nog iets is van Zane, al is het een stukje van zijn pak. Ik weet niet precies welke kant ik op moet, maar iets in me lijkt me te leiden. Na een klein uurtje kom ik aan op de plek. Aan alles is te zien dat hier een enorm gevecht is geweest, omgevallen bomen met grote schroei plekken en overal zijn bloedsporen. Ik blijf een tijdje staan en kijk er naar. Langzaam komt het allemaal weer terug en ik voel dat ik boos word. Waarom moest mij dit gebeuren? Waarom? De Spelen zijn zo oneerlijk. Ik zak door mijn knieen en begin te huilen. Ik wil dit winnen, voor Zane, voor zijn familie. Maar hoe ga ik dat doen met enkel een klein mes en geen voorraden? Ik wil de Beroeps terug pakken, Coyote meer dan Lyndon, hij heeft mij geholpen, maar uiteindelijk moet ook hij dood. Als ik mijn ogen opendoe zie ik iets glinsteren een paar meter verderop. Ik sta op en loop er voorzichtig op af, je weet maar nooit wie of wat het is. Ik kijk rond om te zien of ik iemand zie, ik wil niet in een val lopen. Terwijl ik langzaam dichterbij kom herken ik het voorwerp wat zo mooi ligt te glinsteren in de zon, het is het zwaard van Zane. Ik raap het op en pak het stevig vast. Hij voelt wat zwaar maar ik ben vastbesloten om verder te vechten met dit zwaard, voor Zane.  
Het eerste wat ik daarna doe is mezelf verbieden om nog één keer te huilen. Ik heb geen tijd om te huilen, niet nu en niet hier. Als ik gewonnen heb straks, heb ik genoeg tijd om te huilen. Maar nu moet ik sterk zijn. Ik veeg de laatste tranen van mijn wangen en loop met een doel het bos in. Ik ga dit winnen, en het kan me niet schelen wie ik ervoor moet vermoorden of hoe, ik ben tot alles in staat. Na een paar uur lopen begint het te schemeren en ik besluit dat het veiliger is om nu even goed te rusten zodat ik morgen goed geconcentreerd op pad kan. Ik zet snel een paar vallen uit in de omgeving, in de hoop dat ik morgen ontbijt heb, en klim daarna een boom in waar ik snel in slaap val.  
Ik droom over mezelf in de Arena. Één voor één vermoord ik alle tributen. Het maakt niet uit hoe lang, kort of oud ze zijn. Ik vermoord ze allemaal met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Smeken helpt niet, al laat ik ze dat denken. Ik vind het leuk als ze smeken, dan voel ik me machtig. Ik heb de macht om ze hoop te geven en het vervolgens weer af te nemen. Die glinstering in hun ogen als ik ze even een kort moment van hoop geef slacht ik daarna genadeloos af.  
Als ik wakker word, word ik wakker met een lach. Een lach omdat ik genoot van deze bizarre droom, iets wat ik niet eens zo raar vind. Ik hoop dat ik het straks allemaal in het echt mag doen, de Beroeps laten boeten voor wat ze gedaan hebben.  
Ik klim uit de boom en ga de vallen langs. Ik vind één eekhoorn en één konijn. De eekhoorn eet ik voor het ontbijt en met hoog stevig gras weet ik het konijn aan mijn broek te knopen.  
Met het zwaard stevig in mijn hand loop ik verder, opzoek naar de overgebleven tributen. Voor zover ik weet moet ik Coyote en Lyndon nog, Psycho, Ulric en dat meisje uit drie. Na de afgelopen dagen heb ik meer begrip voor Psycho. Verstand op nul en gewoon doen wat je moet doen om te winnen. Nergens emotioneel aan gehecht raken, iets wat ik zo nodig weer moest doen. Alsof ik niet genoeg zorgen had aan alleen Zane.  
Na een paar uur rondlopen moet ik opbiechten dat ik niet goed ben in het ontdekken van sporen. Zo gaan er uren voorbij waarin ik niet één tribuut zie en ook geen kanonschot hoor. Mijn lichaam geeft aan dat het rust nodig heeft, het schreeuwt om water. Maar om water te vinden moet ik doorzetten. Ik mag niet opgeven, dus ik loop stevig voor. Na een tijdje merk ik op dat het begint te schemeren, en nog steeds geen water.

"Moet... doorgaan..." mompel ik tegen mezelf.

Ik loop steeds trager maar blijf doorstrompelen tot het te donker is om te zien waar ik precies heenga. De energie om in een boom te klimmen heb ik niet, dus ik zorg ervoor dat ik redelijk gecamoufleerd in de bosjes lig. Ik val in slaap met het zwaard stevig in mijn hand, klaar voor onverwachte aanvallen.

Mijn droom bestaat uit korte, onrustige fragmenten die zich blijven herhalen. Selwyn en ik lopen door het bos en kort daarna worden we elke keer weer aangevallen door verschillende mutilanten en elke keer als Selwyn sterft wordt het even zwart en daarna begint het opnieuw. Hij moet wel vijftien keer zijn doodgegaan voor ik wakker schrik, bezweet en met natte wangen.

"NEE!" gil ik.

"HOU OP! HOU OP!"

Ik sla mezelf omdat ik boos ben. Niet meer huilen! Ik had het mezelf beloofd, ik zou niet meer huilen.

Als ik even later wakker wordt bonkt mijn hoofd en lig ik languit in het pad. Ik denk dat ik mezelf buitenwesten heb geslagen. Ik kruip langzaam omhoog en kijk rond. De zon staat hoog aan de hemel en het is ongelofelijk warm. De Spelmakers weten dat ik dorst heb, en ze maken het nog even wat erger. In een helder momentje besluit ik dat het slimmer is om in een boom te klimmen en te kijken of ik water kan vinden, in plaats doelloos rond dwalen, niet wetend of ik in een goede richting ga.

Ik klim in een boom in, het voelt als een eeuwigheid voordat ik eindelijk boven ben. Zodra ik merk dat ik niet hoger kan zonder uit de boom te vallen ga ik even zitten en kom ik op adem. Mijn keel brandt en schreeuwt om een klein beetje water. Na een paar minuten heb ik weer genoeg kracht en ik ga rechtop staan en kom zo met mijn hoofd boven de bladeren uit, achter me zie ik het strand en de zee. Na een paar minuten kom ik tot de conclusie dat ik in rondjes heb gelopen en nog geen paar uur lopen van het strand verwijderd ben. Om in de buurt van het beekje te komen moet ik zeker nog een paar uur lopen, en in één rechte lijn blijven lopen. Ik laat me teleurgesteld weer zakken, klim een paar takken naar beneden, ga zitten en staar naar de grond. Dan zie ik opeens de bosjes verderop bewegen en zie Psycho tevoorschijn komen. Ik voel een adrenaline kick, ik hou mijn zwaard stevig vast en wacht tot Pyscho vlak bij mijn boom is. Ze lijkt mij niet te zien, ze is te druk bezig met het bewonderen van alle bloemen die in bloei staan. Zodra een paar meter van mijn boom verwijderd is spring ik uit de boom en beland ik recht voor haar voeten. Ze schrikt even maar pakt dan meteen een mes vast.

"Hallo," zegt ze met een rare glimlach.

"Hoi," zeg ik terwijl ik de grip op mijn zwaard verstevig.

"Mooi zwaard," zegt ze.

"Dankje, van mijn vriendje," antwoord ik.

"Ik ben Jita," zegt ze.

Waarom zijn we aan het praten? Horen we niet te vechten.

"Rubie," zeg ik kortaf.

"Hoi Rubie, ik vind het altijd leuk om iets meer te weten van de mensen die ik vermoord," zegt ze alsof ze even doodleuk verteld wat haar hobbies zijn.

"Dat wordt het hoogtijd dat jij jezelf beter leert kennen," zeg ik, blij dat ik op een leuke zin kon komen.

Jita's lach verdwijnt van haar gezicht en ze springt op me af. Ze is vliegensvlug maar ik weet haar net te ontwijken. Dit wordt geen makkie.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Het volgende hoofstuk is niet zo heel lang, sorry daarvoor. Ik beloof een lang finale hoofdstuk!_  
**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 15**

Oké, kom maar op! Ik ben er klaar voor, spreek ik mezelf toe. Ik houd afstand van haar en probeer haar zo te lokken. Als Psycho nou op mij af blijft duiken wordt ze vanzelf moe en dan kan ik toe slaan.  
Haar ogen twinkelen van vreugde en enthousiasme, het lijkt bijna alsof ze honger heeft en ik haar ontbijt ben. Ze springt nog een keer op me af en haalt uit het een mes. Ik voel de wind langs mijn gezicht suisen omdat ze me net mist en ik begin te lachen. Dit stelt ze niet op prijs; ze gooit een mes uit frustratie wat ik net optijd zie en ik buk snel. Ik hoor het mes een boom achter me raken en op de een of andere manier vind ik het allemaal heel erg grappig en kan ik mezelf niet bedwingen, ik moet lachen.

"Stop daarmee!" schreeuwt ze.

Ik kan niet stoppen.

"HOU OP!"

Ineens staat ze voor me en haalt ze uit. Ik voel een brandend gevoel op mijn wang, gevolgd door een iets warms wat over mijn wang stroomt. Ik lik het weg en proef bloed. Psycho kijkt me haast verbaasd aan terwijl ik mijn wang voel. Ik kijk haar boos aan en zij gooit haar rugzak aan de kant.

"Oké, genoeg gespeeld," zeg ik terwijl ik mijn zwaard gereed houd om nu haar aan te vallen. Ik haal uit en snijdt haar jas open maar mis haar huid. Ik blijf met het zwaard heen en weer zwaaien en dwing haar zo naar achteren te wijken. Dan struikelt zie en ik zie een kans. Ik steek het zwaard naar voren maar mis omdat ze snel opzij rolt. Mijn zwaard steekt nu in een boom en ik voel een stekende pijn bij mijn schenen. Ik kijk erna en zie dat ze terwijl ze wegrolde een diepe snee heeft achter gelaten in mijn been.  
Ik word agressief, ik ben vastberaden om dit te winnen. Met een schreeuwt trek het zwaard uit de grond, draai me om en ren op haar af. Ik denk niet dat ze eerder tegen iemand heeft gevochten die redelijk terug vocht want ze kijkt paniekerig en begint met messen te gooien. Ik voel er eentje in mijn arm gaan, maar het kan me niet schelen, ik schreeuw harder en ren door. Ze staat onder druk want de helft van de messen komen niet eens bij mij in de buurt. Ik ben nu vlak bij haar en wil boven op haar duiken, ze rolt opzij en ik struikel. Ik zie niet wat ze achter me doet, maar ik weet wat ik zou doen op zo'n moment. Instinctief draai ik me om en steek het mes naar voren. Ik laat het mes los van de schrik en zie dat hij in haar buik zit. Ze staart ernaar en kijkt mij dan aan. Dan lacht ze en ik zie dat haar mond zich vult met bloed. Vervolgens valt ze achterover en proest bloed op. Ik wil dit niet zien, dus ik sta op, trek mijn zwaard uit haar buik, haal het mes dat nog in mijn arm steekt eruit, gooi het op de grond en wil weglopen, opzoek naar een volgende tribuut. Dan voel ik haar hand om mijn enkel en ik draai me weer om en kijk haar aan. Ze schuift haar rugzak naar mij toe, probeert te lachen en zegt: "Dankjewel."  
Dan hoor ik een kanonschot en zie dat ze niet meer ademt. Twijfelend pak ik haar rugzak en loop verward weg. Dankjewel? Voor wat?  
Ik besteed er niet te veel aandacht en wil de rugzak openen en alles eten en drinken wat erin zit. Maar gelukkig werken mijn hersenen nog en bedenk ik me dat Psycho's lichaam zo wordt opgehaald, waardoor de andere tributen weten waar ik ben. Ik moet eerst een stuk lopen voordat ik veilig kan gaan zitten eten. Ik loop en loop, probeer mijn maag te negeren die hevig aan het knorren is. Maar ik hou het niet lang vol, mijn honger en dorst winnen deze strijd. Als ik de rugzak open zie ik brood, appels, twee flesjes water en ander non-eetbaar spul waar ik nu geen aandacht aan ga besteden. Ik open één flesje water en drink het snel leg. De koelheid van het water is heerlijk en ik geniet van elke gulzige slok. Daarna eet ik twee sneetjes brood en een appel. Ik heb nog steeds honger maar ik verbied mezelf om nog meer te eten aangezien het er niet op lijkt dat Finnick me nog wat gaat sturen. Ik hou het er gewoon op dat die zalf erg duur was en dat mijn sponsor potje gewoon helemaal leeg is. Ik bekijk de wond op mijn been en smeer er een beetje van de zalf op die ik nog had en ook op mijn gezicht en arm. Ik heb vast wel redelijk wat bloed verloren maar ik voel het allemaal niet meer. Alles om te winnen!  
Het is pas middag, maar ik besluit in een boom te klimmen en te gaan slapen. Al dat eten heeft me vermoeid en ik kan wel een power-nap gebruiken.

Als ik wakker word is het donker. Het liefst zou ik nu willen blijven zitten waar ik zit, maar als ik nu ga heb ik een voordeel. Als ik nu een tribuut zie, en zij mij niet, kan ik in één keer toeslaan! Voordat ik uit de boom klim gebruik het maanlicht om te kijken wat er nog meer in de rugzak zit. Ik vind een aansteker, touw, ijzerdraar, een zakmes en een ketting met een foto van een jong meisje erin. Ik gok het zusje van Psycho, Jita, hoe je haar ook wilt noemen. Ik besluit de ketting bij me te houden, in de hoop het later te kunnen terug geven aan haar familie.  
Ik klim de boom uit en loop een tijdje. Tijdens deze best wel rustgevende nachtwandeling hoor ik het volkslied en zie ik Jita's gezicht en kan ik horen dat het ergens in de Arena regent. Nou regent het in de Arena nooit zonder reden dus ik besluit er op af te gaan. Na een paar uur zijn de bomen verdwenen en loop ik weer over de straten van de verlaten stad. Meteen ben ik meer op mijn hoede, de gebouwen maken alles meteen zo open, niks om je achter te verschuilen. Ik loop de regen tegemoet, dit betekend dat ik steeds dichterbij komt, wat ik eng vind maar ook spannend. Inmiddels komt het met bakken uit de hemel en het is ijs en ijs koud. Na een half uur kan ik het niet meer aan en zoek ik een schuilplaats. Ik zie dat ze zon bijna opkomt en ik vraag me ineens af hoe lang ik hier nu al ben. Zeker een week.

Ik zit op de tweede verdieping van een gebouw voor het raam en eet rustig een appel terwijl de zon opkomt en zich langzaam beweegt door de lucht. Ik kijk naar de Arena, opzoek naar tributen of beweging, maar ik zie niks.  
Het scheelt dat ik Psycho gisteren had, dat zal de dorst van het Capitool verminderd hebben, maar voor hoe lang is de vraag? Ik ben niet van plan de komende dagen hier op me luie gemak te gaan zitten. Zeker niet als ik er aan denk wat de Spelmakers de Arena insturen als ze het wachten zat zijn. Ik voel de rillingen over mijn rug lopen als ik terug denk aan de gemuteerde zwanen.  
Na een paar uur schat ik dat het rond het einde van de middag is, ik pak mijn tas weer in en loop over straat. Een groot gebouw waarop "Hotel" staat trekt mijn aandacht. Ik heb nog nooit van een hotel gehoord. Ik weet wat een restaurant is, maar een hotel? Ik heb het idee dat de Spelmakers tevreden met me zijn voor mijn kill gisteren en dus kan ik wel even genieten van de omgeving. Zodra ik het hotel binnenkom besluit ik dat ik er later ook één wil. Als ik binnenkom zie ik een grote trap met daarboven een enorme lamp die versierd is met steentjes. Rechts zit een enorme keuken, waar een grote eetzaal aan vast zit. Er staan zelfs nog wat stoelen en tafels. En als ik boven rondkijk vind ik tientallen slaap kamers! Ik kom tot de conclusie dat hier een grote en rijke familie heeft gewoond, allemaal samen.  
Ik ga in de eetkamer zitten en eet wat.

"Kunt u mij de kip aangeven?" vraag ik beleefd aan een denkbeeldig persoon.

"Maar natuurlijk mevrouw," reageer ik zelf.

Ik neem een hap van mijn brood, wat de kip voor moet stellen, en zeg: " Dit is overheerlijk! Hier moet ik het recept van hebben!"

Ik moet even lachen om mijzelf en eet dan weer verder. Ik kijk rond en stel me voor hoe de mensen hier geleefd moeten eten. Grote feesten met veel eten. Mooie jurken en muziek! Mijn dagdroom word verstoord door het geluid van een kanon schot, kort gevolgd door een andere. Dit betekend maar één ding, de Beroeps hebben iemand vermoord en hebben zich daarna tegen elkaar gekeerd.  
Ik hoop dat Coyote nog leeft, hoe aardig ik Lyndyon ook vond, ik denk dat het voor mij makkelijker is om Coyote te vermoorden. Niet alleen qua kracht, maar ook omdat Lyndon mij geholpen heeft. Geen tijd voor medelijden!  
En dan hebben ze net of Ulric of het meisje uit 3 vermoord. Dat betekend dat er nog maar drie over zijn. Het zal niet lang meer duren of de Spelmakers gaan alles inzetten voor de grote finale, en iets zegt me dat dat morgen is.  
Misschien is het slim om nu dan te gaan rusten zodat ik morgen topfit ben. Ik drink en eet nog wat en zoek dan een kamer uit om te gaan slapen. Terwijl ik in bed lig kijk ik naar de lucht, ik wil het volkslied niet missen. Ik wil weten tegen wie ik het morgen op moet nemen. Het lijkt eeuwen te duren maar uiteindelijk begint het, dan zie ik Coyote's hoofd gevolgd door Ulric. Pluspunt, ik hoef niet me geen zorgen meer te maken over Ulric en ik verwacht niet veel van dat meisje uit 3, minpunt; Lyndon. Ik draai me om in dit bed en geniet ervan. Wie weet is dit mijn laatste nacht, wat ben ik blij dat ik het doorbreng in een normaal bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Het is geen lang hoofdstuk, het laatste hoofdstuk. Maar ik heb er hard aan gewerkt, dingen verwijderd, veranderd.. goed nagedacht over het einde en ik ben er tevreden mee:P snap ook als mensen denken heh bah:P naja:P hopelijk vinden jullie het leuk:D_**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 16**

's Nachts droom ik over Zane, we zijn samen thuis en gelukkig. Er zijn geen Spelen, geen districten, alleen maar blijdschap. We gingen trouwen, kregen kinderen, veel kinderen want er zijn toch geen Spelen, en werden samen oud en rimpelig.  
Als ik 's ochtends wakker word blijf ik nog even liggen met mijn ogen dicht, ik wil verder dromen. Ik knijp mijn ogen stevig dicht en probeer elk detail van mijn dromen te onthouden. Ik probeer Zane te onthouden, zijn ogen, zijn gezicht, hoe zijn haar zit, hoe hij liep, mij knuffelde. Ik wil hem niet vergeten. Ik wil hem herinneren zoals hij was voor de Spelen, lief en zorgzaam maar vooral geduldig.  
Mijn dagdroom word verstoord door de stem van Claudius Templesmith.

"Beste tributen! Ten eerste van harte met het bereiken van de top drie! Voor de grote finale zal de Arena enigszins… veranderen. Zorg dat je binnen tweehonderd meter van de Hoorn bent voor tien uur. Succes!"

Voor tien uur? Ja en hoe laat is het nu? En bedoelt hij tien uur 's ochtends op 's avonds?  
Ik krijg vrijwel direct antwoord, de grond begint te trillen. Ik zit meteen rechtop en kijk uit het raam. In de verte zie ik gebouwen instorten en veel vuur.  
De Arena veranderen? Laten verdwijnen zullen ze bedoelen! Ik spring uit bed, grijp mijn rugzak en ren. Het is ongetwijfeld bijna tien uur en ik moet zeker nog twintig minuten rennen voor ik bij de Hoorn ben. Als ik buiten ben zie ik steeds meer gebouwen instorten en de grond trilt als een gek. Ik ren in hopelijk de richting van de Hoorn terwijl brokstukken op de weg vallen. Ik doe mijn uiterste best om ze te ontwijken maar het wordt steeds moeilijker. Om mij heen geluiden van ineenstortende gebouwen, explosies en rondvliegend glas.  
Terwijl ik richting de Hoorn ren besef ik me dat ik geen wapens bij me heb, ik ben Zane's zwaard vergeten in dat hotel. Ik kan wel janken, niet alleen ben ik het enige voorwerp wat ik nog van Zane had vergeten, mijn kansen om dit te winnen zijn nu ook dramatisch gedaald, misschien zelfs niet aanwezig. En ze zullen de Hoorn wel leeggehaald hebben, mooi kut.  
Ik ren nu heuvel afwaarts en zie het bos en de Hoorn in de verte. Onder me begint de grond nu te scheuren en ik moet oppassen dat ik niet in één van de gaten stap en verdwijn in het niets.  
De Hoorn kom steeds dichterbij, als ik achter me kijk is er van de stad niks over, en aangezien ik geen kanonschot heb gehoord neem ik aan dat de andere twee tributen uit het bos komen. Het bos was overigens in vuur en vlam staat tot tweehonderd meter van de Hoorn af. Als ik de Hoorn heb bereikt ben ik er als eerste en ik ren meteen de Hoorn in, die zoals verwacht leeg is. Ik hoor een zoef langs mijn oor en zie een pijl langs vliegen. Ik draai me in een ruk om en zie Lyndon met een boog, bezig om de volgende pijl te schieten. Ik duik weg en zoek schuil achter de lege boxen en de Hoorn zelf.  
Wat moet ik doen? Wie weet wat voor wapens hij nog meer heeft… Terwijl ik me schuil houdt probeer ik een plan te bedenken.

"Oh Rubie, kom maar gewoon te voorschijn! Je stelt het onvermijdelijke alleen maar uit!" roept Lyndon.

Hij heeft gelijk, ik weet het. Maar zo makkelijk laat ik hem niet winnen. Hij is een Beroeps, en Beroeps hebben grote ego's.

"Vecht dan rechtstreeks tegen me," roep ik terug. "Of durf je niet? Ben je bang voor een meisje?"

"Ik ben niet bang!" roept hij beledigd terug.

Yes, het werkt.

"O nee?" roep ik.

"Nee!" schreeuwt hij terug, duidelijk geïrriteerd. Hij komt steeds dichterbij.

"Gooi je wapens dan weg, een gevecht op basis van kracht!" roep ik.

"Oké," schreeuwt Lyndon.

Ik hoor het gekletter van wapens vlakbij op de grond, ik spring tevoorschijn en sta recht voor hem. Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan, ik twijfel geen seconde en haal uit, vol op zijn neus. Ik hoor eerst gekraak daarna gevolgd door wild gevloek van Lyndon. Als hij zijn hand weghaalt loopt er bloed uit zijn neus. Als reactie slaat hij mij vol in mijn maag, het voelt alsof alle lucht uit mijn lichaam geslagen is en ik klap dubbel, happend naar adem. Hij slaat me nog een keer, maar deze keer van onderen vol op mijn kin. Ik wankel naar achteren en val op de grond. De pijn is bijna ondragelijk, de tranen stromen over mijn wangen en ik vraag me af hoeveel pijn het doet om te sterven. Ik probeer langzaam weg te kruipen van hem, nog steeds zoekend naar adem, als ik van achteren getrapt wordt. Ik schreeuw van de pijn en huil tegelijk.

"Kom op dan!" schreeuwt Lyndon, duidelijk teleurgesteld door mijn slechte verzet.

Ik krabbel omhoog en probeer hem een paar keer te slaan, maar hij ontwijkt alles behendig en beantwoord mijn falende pogingen om hem te slaan met een harde klap tegen mijn hoofd. Alles begint te draaien, ik neem een paar stappen naar achteren en ik val tegen de zijkant van de Hoorn.  
Hij loopt op me af, zelfverzekerd van zijn zaak, hij gaat dit winnen.  
Met alle kracht die ik heb trap ik hem tegen zijn schenen en hij gaat onderuit. Ik klim snel boven op hem en sla hem een paar keer in zijn gezicht. Maar hij is zoveel sterker, en gooit me van hem af. Dit is een verloren zaak, hij wint. Hij staat op, tilt mij op en duwt me tegen de Hoorn. Alles draait maar ik zie dat hij een puntige steen heeft in zijn hand.

"Dit was het dan," zegt hij, "Ik had je eerder moeten vermoorden, dat was ook het plan. Maar je wist te ontsnappen dankzij dat leeghoofd uit één. Maar nu maak ik het af!"

Hij heft zijn hand met de steen erin en ik sluit mijn ogen, klaar voor de finale klap. Dan voel ik plots natte spetters over mijn gezicht, als ik mijn ogen open zie ik nog steeds Lyndon, maar er loopt allemaal bloed uit zijn mond. Ik kijk naar beneden en zie nog net een punt van een speer uit zijn buik steken. Dan hoor ik een kanon en duw hem snel van mij af. Ik ga meteen in gevechtspositie staan, dat meisje uit 3 heb ik duidelijk onderschat. Ik kijk om me heen, opzoek naar beweging, waar is ze? Ik tuur gefocused naar de rand van het bos en na een paar seconden zie ik het…

"Zane!" schreeuw ik.

Ik begin te rennen, vol ongeloof. Hoe kan dit? Ik hoorde hem gillen van de pijn, ik hoorde het kanon. De afstand tussen ons lijkt enorm, maar ik blijf rennen. Ik wil bij hem zijn, ik wil hem vast houden en nooit meer laten gaan.  
Eindelijk voel ik zijn armen weer om mij heen, hij kust me op mijn voorhoofd en houdt me een paar seconden stevig vast voor hij fluistert: "Sorry."

"Sorry? Waarvoor?" vraag ik.

Ik kijk op en zie een traan over zijn wang rollen.

"Waarom huil je?" vraag ik. Ik voel me onzeker, wat is er aan de hand?

Zane doet een stap achteruit en dan voel ik het. Een brandend gevoel in mijn buik. Ik kijk naar mijn buik en zie een mes, ik leg mijn handen erop. Ik kan het niet geloven, er zit een mes in mijn buik. Ik trek het eruit, bloed volgt en ik zak in elkaar. Zane vangt me op en houdt me stevig vast.

"Oh Rubie, spijt me zo," zegt hij.

"Waarom?" vraag ik terwijl ik hem aankijk.

"Ik kon gewoon niet… ik kan ze niet in de steek laten…"

Ik begrijp het, denk ik. Ik wil het begrijpen. Zijn familie.. Ik voel hoe hij mijn hand stevig vastpakt.

"Ik hou zoveel van je, maar ik kan niet…" zegt hij en begint te huilen.

"Hey, hey,"zeg ik en ik leg mijn hand op zijn wang, "Het is… oké." Ik moet even slikken, het praten gaat steeds moeilijker. Maar hij moet weten dat ik het oké vind, het is niet erg.

"Echt?" vraagt hij.

Ik knik en lach. Hij lacht terug. Die lach maakt alles goed, elke keer. Ik voel dat ik tril en weet dat er zo een kanon afgaat, voor mij. Langzaam wordt het steeds donkerder. Zane verstevigd zijn grip om mijn hand. En dan, voor het voor altijd zwart wordt weet ik nog te zeggen: "Ik hou van je."


End file.
